


Зелье страсти №9

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Чтобы избежать Азкабана, Северус Снейп работает на Министерство магии, изготавливая афродизиаки для несчастливых супружеских пар.Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть среди своих покупателей Гарри Поттера, но послевоенная политика Министерства вынудила их обоих жить совсем не так, как хотелось бы.





	1. Мерлин любит троицу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lust Potion Number Nine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717) by [lesyeuxverts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts). 



Увидев эту аптеку впервые, Северус Снейп хмуро подумал, что ей самое место в аду. Слишком узкие полки, неудобная планировка, совершенно убогий угол для варки зелий… Будь у него выбор, он бы забраковал её сразу и без колебаний.  
  
Крутая лестница вела к крохотной жилой комнатушке на втором этаже. Места хватало аккурат на то, чтобы втиснуть под крутым скатом крыши узкую кровать. Жизнь Северуса после войны можно было охарактеризовать словами «нелепо» и «убого». И тот факт, что он вообще не рассчитывал выжить после войны, не имел никакого значения.  
  
У него не было другого выбора.  
  
Не было выбора и с клиентурой аптеки: Северус вынужден был подтирать носы прыщавым волшебникам и ведьмам, вступившими в брак не с теми людьми, но не нашедшими в себе решимости (а порой и ума), чтобы честно это признать. Несмотря на министерские Постановления о браках, все эти несчастные супруги вполне могли бы потребовать развода через Визенгамот. И, скорее всего, они получили бы разрешение.  
  
Когда Северус только въехал в эту аптеку, она была полностью пропитана запахами нафталина и плесени. Старый Архимед Стаут даже не пытался сохранить своё помещение в рабочем состоянии, отдав его Министерству так быстро, как только смог. Впрочем, Снейпу удалось привести аптеку в относительный порядок. Неограниченный бюджет, который ему выделило Министерство для покупок любых ингредиентов, требующихся для приготовления афродизиаков, оказался очень кстати: Северус Снейп знал очень мало ингредиентов, которые нельзя было бы так или иначе использовать в хоть каком-нибудь афродизиаке.  
  
Разработка зелья, заказанного Министерством, заняла у Северуса месяцы утомительных экспериментов. Ещё три месяца ушло на то, чтобы придать зелью вкус, вид и чёртовы пузырьки, как у шампанского. Выставить к зелью подобные требования мог только полный идиот. Мисс Бёркенбридж, действующий министр (и единственная из бывших заместителей бывшего министра, кому удалось выжить и кто никогда не был Пожирателем Смерти), обладала именно таким уровнем интеллекта и знаний о зельях. Впрочем, от Министра магии Северус ничего другого и не ожидал.  
  
Северус Снейп оказался в идеальной западне: изготовление афродизиаков для Министерства или Азкабан. И он готов был сварить сколько угодно зелий, чтобы держаться подальше от дементоров. Чтобы сохранить те немногие уцелевшие воспоминания о Лили, которые не выплеснулись на пол Визжащей Хижины вместе с его собственной кровью, когда он из последних сил пытался убедить Поттера в необходимости добровольно отправиться на бойню, подобно жертвенному барану.  
  
Но всё случилось так, как случилось. Мальчишка выжил, и у него было всё хорошо.  
  
Не так давно «Пророк» торжественно объявил о рождении наследника Поттера. Разумеется, новостью на первой странице, украшенной крупным изображением означенного младенца. Красный и сморщенный, ребёнок ничуть не походил ни на одного из своих тёзок. Джеймс Сириус, чёрт побери.  
  
Джеймс Сириус Поттер. Это имя каждый раз напоминало Северусу, что как минимум двое людей, будь они сейчас живы, ни секунды не сомневались бы в том, что Северус Снейп получил от жизни гораздо больше, чем заслуживал.  
  
Снейп использовал тот номер «Пророка», чтобы разжечь огонь для приготовления очередного министерского зелья.

  
* * *

Над входной дверью зазвенел колокольчик и в аптеку вошёл чёртов Гарри Поттер. Северус опустил обе ладони на прилавок, черпая спокойствие в привычном ощущении холодного стекла.  
  
— Чем могу помочь?  
  
После того, как Поттер выступил в его защиту на суде, закончив свою речь шуткой, что, как он надеется, Снейп будет обращаться с покупателями своей аптеки лучше, чем со студентами в Хогвартсе, Северус твёрдо вознамерился быть вежливым. Вежливым, но не более того. Раздери его дракклы, если он когда-нибудь обратится к Поттеру «сэр»!  
  
— Я… — Поттер переминался с ноги на ногу, рассматривая аптеку и пряча руки в карманах. — ...Я слышал, что вы теперь занимаетесь этой аптекой.  
— Как видите.  
  
Гарри дёрнулся, вынул руки из карманов и сжал их в кулаки. Снейп сохранял вежливо-отстранённое выражение лица, не собираясь радовать Поттера проявлением каких бы то ни было эмоций.  
  
— А у вас есть... э-э... зелья от головной боли?  
  
Северус повёл ладонью в сторону полок со свежими ингредиентами и базовыми основами для зелий.  
  
— Увы. Я почти не держу никаких готовых зелий. Как видите.  
— Но...  
— Я мог бы дать вам какой-нибудь рецепт, но, припоминая ваши хогвартские успехи в зельеварении... Я бы предложил парацетамол.  
— Это?..  
— Его можно приобрести у любого фармацевта, включая маггловских, — ответил Северус всё тем же ровным невозмутимым тоном. — Великолепно помогает от большинства головных болей и мигреней.  
  
— Я был вполне неплох в Зельях на шестом…  
  
Снейп вздохнул.  
  
— Мистер Поттер, к сожалению, у меня нет времени держать вас за руку и подсказывать каждое следующее движение. Или вы хотите сказать, что мой учебник по зельеварению каким-то чудом пережил тот пожар в Выручай-комнате, вызванный Адским Пламенем?  
  
Получилось не очень вежливо, но, в конце концов, та книга досталась Северусу ещё от матери. А за исключением разных унизительных обносков, у Северуса почти не было никаких её вещей. Благодаря Поттеру, теперь учебник превратился в пепел. Точнее, скорее всего, от него не осталось даже пепла. Адское Пламя не зря так называлось: после его всепожирающего огня не оставалось почти ничего.  
  
— Вам об этом известно? Что книга осталась там, когда огонь…  
  
Стекло под ладонями Северуса нагревалось и он начал мысленно перечислять указы Министерства, регулирующие его условное освобождение. И наказания за возможное их нарушение.  
  
— В Хогвартсе очень немногое происходит без ведома действующего директора. Альбус ничуть не преувеличивал свою осведомлённость, хотя и проявлял её гораздо более… причудливо, чем большинство других директоров.  
  
При упоминании имени Альбуса Дамблдора Гарри бросил на Северуса тяжёлый взгляд. Снейп даже бровью не повёл, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
  
Но он нарушил тишину первым:  
— Итак, если только вы не планируете прибегнуть для изготовления упомянутого зелья к помощи мисс Грейнджер... прошу прощения, миссис Грейнджер-Уизли — я бы порекомендовал вам купить готовое зелье в «Слизне и Джиггере». Или обратиться к маггловскому врачу и попробовать что-то из их ассортимента.  
  
Снейп достал большую бутыль смердисока и принялся разливать его по флаконам поменьше. Незаметно воспользовавшись спрятанной в рукаве палочкой, он направил зловонные испарения в сторону Поттера и довольно усмехнулся, когда тот сбежал к выходу.  
  
Маленькие радости делали его жизнь почти сносной.

  
* * * 

Северус как раз занимался очередным заказом Министерства — уже третьим за эту неделю, новый закон быстро приносил свои плоды — когда Поттер снова объявился в аптеке. На нём была красная мантия аврорского стажёра, эффектно развевающаяся при каждом движении. Так значит, он наконец-то научился носить мантии... Многим магглорожденным волшебникам это так никогда и не удавалось.  
  
Потянувшись за пером, Снейп подписал лежащую перед ним форму, удостоверяющую, что данное зелье сварено правильно и не имеет никаких побочных, неожиданных или вредоносных эффектов, и что он, Северус Снейп, изготовил его согласно договору о своём условном освобождении и предоставил в распоряжение Министерства, будучи осведомлённым, что это не сократит срок его приговора.  
  
Северус не сказал Поттеру ни слова. Ни одного остроумного замечания о способностях Поттера к зельеварению или об эффективности маггловской медицины.  
  
Убрав своё писчее перо под прилавок, Северус достал новое, гусиное, и принялся аккуратно его очинять.  
  
— Э-э... Вы заняты?  
— Полагаю, вы сами вполне в состоянии увидеть мою занятость, мистер Поттер.  
— Я просто… Э-э-э… у вас есть… Бодроперечное зелье? — невнятно выпалил Поттер. Даже более сбивчиво, чем обычно. Гарри часто не блистал красноречием, но с дикцией у него, как правило, проблем не было.  
  
Северус устало потёр переносицу.  
— Как я уже говорил во время вашего предыдущего визита, в моей аптеке очень мало готовых зелий, мистер Поттер. Большинство сваренных составов со временем утрачивают свою эффективность. Существует несколько исключений, но я не буду утомлять ваш мозг их перечислением. Вам будет намного легче найти нужные вам зелья в «Слизне и Джиггере».  
  
Поттер чуть сгорбился, наклоняясь к прилавку.  
— Какие же зелья, в этом случае, продаются в вашей аптеке?  
  
Гарри Поттер — со своим идеальным браком, так часто освещаемым в «Ежедневном Пророке», с красавицей-женой и любимым сыном, явно пришёл к Северусу в аптеку по каким-то другим причинам, чем его обычные покупатели. Нервозность и неуклюжесть Поттера наверняка не были связаны с зельем, которое он якобы искал. И ему уж точно не требовались те снадобья, которые продавал Северус Снейп.  
  
Отложив в сторону перо, Северус провёл Гарри к одной из полок, уставленной разными зельями.  
  
— Большинство из этих зелий вам ни к чему, мистер Поттер. Вот ваше Бодроперечное, — он сунул Поттеру в руки один из флакончиков.  
  
Гарри удивлённо уставился на зелье. Снейп позволил себе лёгкую, почти незаметную, усмешку.  
  
— Один галлеон и пять сиклей, будьте любезны. И не забудьте в следующий раз отправиться прямо в «Слизень и Джиггер». Я уверен, что у меня не найдётся тех зелий, которые вы ищете.  
  
Это должно было наконец отвадить Поттера от его аптеки.

  
* * * 

Гарри Поттер появился, когда Северус отмерял порошок сушёного пьянофенхеля. Северус сразу понял, что это он; даже не отрывая взгляда от весов. За всё время работы аптеки Северуса, Поттер был единственным посетителем, который сразу направлялся к прилавку, даже не пытаясь найти что-то самостоятельно.  
  
Не обращая на Гарри ни малейшего внимания, Снейп продолжил работать над средством для удаления бородавок. Похоже, некоторые волшебники и ведьмы готовы были пойти на что угодно, лишь бы получить от своей второй половины секс. Что ж, Северус считал, что ему повезло иметь столь отчаянную клиентуру: если его покупатели нуждались в совершенно банальных зельях, но были слишком глупы для того, чтобы сварить их самостоятельно — тем лучше для него.  
  
— Э-э-э… Я знаю, что у вас мало готовой продукции, но я… слышал, что вы варите эти… эм-м... зелья.  
— Моё мнение о вашем интеллекте существенно возросло, мистер Поттер. После всех лет, что вы меня знаете, вы наконец-то выяснили, что я варю зелья.  
— Нет, я имел в виду...  
  
Снейп убрал пьянофенхель и достал банку с консервированными тритоньими глазами. Никуда не торопясь, он принялся выбирать для своего зелья наилучший экземпляр, поднимая каждый образец над головой и тщательно изучая его на просвет.  
  
— Я имел в виду… особенные зелья. Я слышал, что вы...  
— Мистер Поттер, если вам требуются какие-либо из моих зелий, постарайтесь изъясняться немного конкретнее. Пока что я могу с равной долей вероятности предположить, что вам нужно средство для повышения красноречия или для окрашивания своей кожи в голубой цвет.  
  
Взглянув на Поттера поверх очередного тритоньего глаза, Северус с удовольствием заметил, что тот покраснел.  
  
— Я… Один мой друг сказал, что вы… продаёте зелья, которые... помогают. Ночью.  
  
Снейп усмехнулся:  
— Безусловно. Вы имеете в виду зелье Сна-без-Сновидений? Сейчас у меня нет готовой порции, но я могу сварить его для вас через несколько дней.  
— Эм-м… Нет, не Сна-без-Сновидений.  
  
Северус наклонил голову, изображая озадаченность:  
— Хм-м, не уверен, что ещё…  
— Для… э-э-э… Зелье, которое помогает в постели. Ну-у… вы понимаете.  
— Не думаю, что понимаю, мистер Поттер.  
  
Поттер залился румянцем, отчаянно сжав руки в кулаки.  
— Я имею в виду… Я хотел попросить...  
  
Он быстро взглянул по сторонам и, убедившись, что дверь аптеки всё ещё заперта, подошёл к Северусу. Почти прижавшись к стеклянному прилавку, Поттер громко зашептал Снейпу прямо на ухо:  
— Зелье для секса. Для случаев, когда мужчина… ну… не может…  
  
Когда мисс Бёркенбридж поделилась с Северусом своими планами, он озвучил вероятность именно таких вот случаев. Но у министра горели глаза от одного только упоминания Чрезвычайных министерских постановлений о росте и восстановлении магического общества.  
  
Заставить вступить в брак и обзавестись потомством всех волшебников и ведьм младше девяноста лет. Бёркенбридж считала, что это лучший путь к формированию счастливого и довольного жизнью магического сообщества, по совместительству — её верных сторонников и избирателей. Северус был убеждён, что данная политика приведёт лишь к бессчётному количеству несчастливых браков и несчастных людей. Глядя на Поттера с Уизли или Грейнджер с Уизли, он готов был выпить любой из своих собственных афродизиаков, если через двадцать лет — по истечению министерских постановлений, статистика разводов не взлетит до небес.  
  
— Разумеется, — вежливо ответил он Поттеру.

 В подобных случаях Северус вёл себя безупречно профессионально, кто бы к нему ни обратился. Министерство выразилось на этот счёт предельно ясно: обращайтесь со своими покупателями любезно и корректно или вас ждёт знакомство с любезностью и корректностью дементоров в Азкабане.

  
— Мне нужно полное описание ваших симптомов, чтобы я смог подобрать правильный состав.  
  
Поттер по-прежнему был красным как рак. Его щёки пылали, словно его застали врасплох в разгаре секса. Северус с содроганием отогнал саму подобную мысль. От картины страстного единения Гарри Поттера с Джиневрой Уизли наверняка поплохело бы любому нормальному человеку.  
  
— Симптомы?.. — Поттер выглядел шокированным.  
— Да, подробности вашей ситуации. У вас возникает эрекция?  
— Э-э-э... Вы хотите, чтобы я…  
  
Взмахом палочки Снейп усилил Запирающие чары на входной двери и добавил Заглушающие заклинания на окна.  
  
— Полная конфиденциальность, — успокаивающе произнёс он. — Вас устраивают мои меры предосторожности или вы хотите добавить к ним собственные заклинания?  
  
Поттер на мгновение заколебался, но затем решительно кивнул:  
— В этом нет необходимости. Я доверяю вашим чарам.  
— Хорошо.  
  
Северус отступил вглубь прилавка и открыл неприметный шкафчик в самом дальнем углу. Выполненный из тёмного, почти чёрного дерева и украшенный изящной резьбой, это был единственный предмет обстановки (не считая старинного стеклянного прилавка), который Снейп оставил от предыдущего владельца.  
  
У Северуса в аптеке продавались ингредиенты для приготовления зелий и некоторые готовые лечебные зелья из числа самых ходовых, но именно содержимое этого шкафчика было настоящей специализацией его лавки. Афродизиаки и возбуждающие средства. Зелья любви и страсти. С их помощью можно было повелевать чужими сердцами и чувствами, с одинаковой лёгкостью привести людей как к алтарю, так и на ложе страсти для самых неистовых утех. Одна капля самого мощного из этих зелий могла заставить священника позабыть о своих обетах, а любого гетеросексуального человека — мигом сменить свою ориентацию.  
  
И согласно новым законам, все эти зелья были абсолютно легальными. Более того, весь проект напрямую финансировался Министерством, чтобы залатывать прорехи и дыры, оставленные его новой политикой.  
  
Уставившись на длинные ряды сверкающих фиалов, Поттер разинул рот от изумления. Усмехнувшись, Северус шагнул ближе и коснулся его подбородка, возвращая на место отвисшую челюсть.  
  
— Теперь вы понимаете, почему мне нужно полное описание ваших симптомов? Каждое из этих зелий предназначено для лечения конкретных реакций и состояний. В этом смысле импотенция не отличается от обычной простуды: существует множество её проявлений и разновидностей, и для каждого случая требуется своё средство.  
  
Поттер лишь удивлённо моргал.  
  
— Разумеется, всё, что вы мне здесь скажете, останется строго конфиденциальным. Это специально регулируется третьим параграфом Чрезвычайных министерских постановлений о росте и восстановлении магического общества. Если хотите, вы можете ознакомиться с ним сами, чтобы убедиться.  
  
— Я… Нет, не стоит, — Поттер выдавил нервную улыбку. — Значит, это даже записано в постановлениях Министерства? Должно быть, немало волшебников оказываются застрявшими в подобных ситуациях, впопыхах женившись не на тех людях?..  
— Немало, мистер Поттер.  
— И вы в своей аптеке варите зелья, чтобы им помочь. Это действительно…  
  
Снейп прервал эту несомненно воодушевлённую речь.  
— Вы же были на суде, мистер Поттер. Это часть контракта моего условного освобождения, не более того, — он изобразил презрительный взгляд в лучших традициях мерзкого профессора Зельеварения. — Не стоит приписывать мне несуществующие альтруистические мотивы...  
  
Последний волшебник, которому он помог, тоже идеализировал ситуацию, видя в Северусе некоего мрачного байроновского персонажа, тайно геройствующего рыцаря. На самом же деле у Северуса просто не было выбора: или изготовление этих зелий, или Азкабан. Будь Бёркенбридж чуть умнее, она могла бы и сама сварить несколько простых зелий страсти, но Северус Снейп увидел свой шанс и немедленно им воспользовался.  
  
Поттер смутился.  
— Э-э, конечно... Извините. Я просто подумал…  
  
Северус прервал его нетерпеливым жестом.  
— Мне не нужно знать, о чем вы подумали, мистер Поттер, если только это не имеет прямого отношения к вашему обсуждаемому состоянию. Если не возражаете, я бы хотел сократить этот бессмысленный обмен любезностями до минимума.  
— …Разумеется.  
  
В голосе Поттера прозвучало облегчение, и Снейп повторил свой изначальный вопрос об эрекции.  
  
— Ну-у… Вообще-то, да, — промямлил Поттер, уделяя всё своё внимание торчащей из рукава нитке.  
— Вам удаётся достичь оргазма при самоудовлетворении?  
— Эм-м... Да.  
  
После кропотливых понуканий и уточнений со стороны Снейпа и мямлящих увиливаний, щедро перемежающихся разными «ну-у», «э-э» и «вы же понимаете…», со стороны Поттера, Северус наконец добрался до самого сложного вопроса.  
  
— Исходя из того факта, что у вас с супругой общий ребёнок, как минимум однажды у вас получилось иметь с ней нормальные сексуальные отношения. Вы можете описать, что изменилось, если сравнивать ваш тогдашний секс с первым случаем, когда вы осознали, что не в состоянии...  
— Э-э… — Поттер задумался. — Вообще-то, я не… Понимаете, я был не слишком трезв на нашей свадьбе. То есть, после свадьбы — на самой церемонии я был трезвым. В общем… Честно говоря, я не помню.  
  
Сбивчиво объясняя, что он не был пьян на собственной свадьбе, Поттер на какое-то короткое мгновение взглянул на Северуса, но тут же снова уставился на свои ладони, отчаянно дёргая несчастную нитку на рукаве мантии.  
  
Если бы не постановления Министерства и собственное обещание сохранить их разговор в тайне, Северус мог бы озолотиться, поделившись этими воспоминаниями с «Пророком» или «Еженедельными Ведьмостями».  
  
— Были ли другие случаи, когда вы употребляли схожее количество алкоголя и впоследствии обнаруживали, что…  
— Нет, — уверенно ответил Поттер, даже не дослушав до конца. — Точно нет. Я бы не… В общем, больше такого не случалось.  
— Что ж, думаю, мне всё понятно, — Северус достал самый маленький зелёный флакончик с верхней полки. — Это должно помочь. Принимайте по две капли на язык за полчаса до предполагаемого начала сексуальной активности.  
  
Дождавшись, когда Поттер возьмёт флакон, Снейп накрыл его ладонь своей и слегка сжал пальцы:  
  
— Не превышайте дозировку, мистер Поттер, иначе окажетесь в Святого Мунго для лечения непреходящей эрекции. И поверьте мне на слово, на практике это гораздо менее приятное явление, чем может показаться в заманчивых юношеских фантазиях. Если вам доставляет дискомфорт даже наша с вами беседа...  
— Я понял, принимать не больше двух капель, — кивнул Поттер, прижав к груди бутылочку с зельем, как только Северус отпустил его руку. — А если зелье не подействует?.  
— Постарайтесь запомнить все симптомы и приходите ко мне снова, разумеется, — Снейп закрыл дверцу шкафа с десятками разных афродизиаков и скривил тонкие губы в нечто, напоминающее улыбку. — Если это средство вдруг не сработает, попробуем другие.  
  
Глядя, как Поттер выходит из аптеки, в приоткрывшейся двери Северус увидел кусочек Диагон-аллеи. Полуденное солнце рисовало на брусчатке длинные причудливые тени, а в ярко-голубом небе, покуда только хватало взгляда, не было ни единого облачка. 


	2. Фея-крёстная поневоле (часть 1)

Поттер вернулся через три недели. Северус ожидал, что его зелья счастливой паре хватит дня на три максимум. Впрочем, половина передовиц «Пророка» расписывала блистательную квиддичную карьеру Джинни Поттер. И если Джинни сейчас была в Болгарии, а Гарри находился в Лондоне…   
  
Северус Снейп пожал плечами. Для него это не имело никакого значения.   
  
Поттер с тихим звоном поставил пустой флакончик на прилавок.   
— Эм-м, можно мне ещё немного этого зелья, пожалуйста?   
— Разумеется, — кивнул Снейп. — Если это всё ещё наилучшее средство для вашего случая, мистер Поттер. Опишите, насколько эффективно оно действовало в…   
  
Гарри нервно засмеялся и запустил пальцы в свою шевелюру.   
— Мерлин! Поверить не могу, что сижу и обсуждаю здесь свою интимную жизнь. И с кем — с вами!.   
— Если не хотите...   
— Нет-нет, не в этом дело. Просто… Когда я учился в Хогвартсе, мне бы подобное даже во сне не привиделось. Кроме того, вы же с моей мам…   
  
Палочка Северуса молниеносно выскользнула из рукава его мантии, нацелившись Поттеру прямо в лицо.   
  
— Не упоминайте её при мне. Никогда, — прошипел зельевар.   
  
Гарри примирительно поднял ладони:   
— Хорошо, хорошо! Я не хотел…   
  
Снейп не успокаивался:   
— Если вы полагаете, что можете унизить её память...   
— Это было бы последним, что я хотел бы сделать. Простите, Снейп.   
  
Мальчишка счёл уместным поделиться самыми личными воспоминаниями Северуса со всем миром: сперва в Визенгамоте, во время суда, а затем и с «Ежедневным Пророком», когда магическая пресса начала нелицеприятно отзываться о бывшем Пожирателе. Гарри выступил с весьма пылкой речью в его защиту, как сообщила Снейпу Гермиона Грейнджер после того, как он отчитал Поттера сразу по окончанию суда.   
  
Как будто Грейнджер могла осознать запутанные нити арифмантики, связавшие долги жизни обоих магов. Как будто она могла понять, как сильно качнулись невидимые весы между Северусом и Поттером. Как будто это имело хоть какое-то значение. Северусу тогда было не до подсчёта долгов.   
  
— Хорошо, — наконец медленно ответил Северус, убирая палочку обратно в рукав. — Но в ваших же интересах об этом не забывать.   
  
Он убрал оставленный Поттером пузырёк в коробку, полную других пустых бутылочек, переливающихся всеми цветами радуги.   
  
— Если это всё, у меня есть и другие дела, — сказал он и направился в подсобку.   
— Подождите, пожалуйста. Мне нужно… Я не могу без нового зелья…   
  
Ну, конечно. Причина, по которой сюда Поттер пришёл. Северус вернулся и открыл старинный шкафчик.   
  
— Вот, — он достал с верхней полки новый флакончик с зельем и поставил перед Гарри на прилавок.   
— Это… А откуда вы знаете, что оно мне подойдёт?   
— Не знал, что вы действительно хотели обсудить своё лечение. Мне показалось, что вас больше интересовало…   
— Я же уже извинился.   
  
Извинения Поттера мало напоминали таковые. Гарри выглядел скорее так, будто готовился к драке: с упрямо вздёрнутым подбородком и сжатыми кулаками, один из которых замер в непосредственной близости от волшебной палочки.   
  
Северус подумал, что по сравнению с поведением Поттера в Хогвартсе это всё-таки было определённым прогрессом. Аврорские тренировки понемногу вытравляли из Поттера его маггловские инстинкты, прежде чем те успели бы нанести непоправимый вред окружающим. Прежде чем безусловно сильный волшебник, привыкший отвечать на провокации кулаками или незнакомыми заклятиями, начал бы сеять вокруг разрушения и хаос.   
  
Что ж, по крайней мере, Северуса Снейпа больше не принуждали чему-то учить этого волшебника.   
  
— Вы заметили какие-то существенные реакции на моё зелье, кроме очевидной?   
— Очеви… А, конечно! Нет, ничего такого. Никакой аллергической сыпи, голубой кожи или ещё чего-то странного.   
— Вы использовали зелье для сексуального контакта с кем-то?   
  
Поттер покраснел и, не глядя на Северуса, промямлил что-то утвердительное.   
  
— И у вас всё ещё получается достигать эрекции и оргазма при мастурбации?   
— Э-э… Да.   
— В таком случае я считаю, что данное зелье по-прежнему вам подходит. Свяжитесь со мной, если заметите какие-то необычные симптомы или если зелье перестанет помогать.   
  
Дождавшись, когда Поттер уйдёт, Северус запер все двери и наложил охранные заклинания, после чего укрылся в своей комнатушке наверху. Если бы это был кто-то другой! Кто угодно, кроме Поттера...

  
* * *   


Насколько Снейп понял, яблоком раздора для семейства Поттеров стал их питомец крап.   
  
Оказывается, на свадьбе у Поттеров Трелони впала в транс и выдала очередное безумное предсказание: что Гарри с Джинни ждёт счастливый брак и жизнь в уютном маленьком домике с тремя детьми, клубкопухом и крапом. Проникшись этим так называемым «пророчеством», Джинни незамедлительно родила первого ребёнка и уже собиралась завести крапа, когда… Северус не был уверен насчёт дальнейших подробностей, но судя по тому, как нервно Гарри сейчас метался по его аптеке, что-то явно пошло не так.   
  
Азкабан или условное освобождение и работа в аптеке. Если бы Северус знал, что к аптеке будет прилагаться исполнение обязанностей семейного психолога для чёртового Гарри Поттера, не исключено, что он бы сделал тогда другой выбор.   
  
— Возможно, вам стоит поговорить с ней об этом, — Северус придвинул к Поттеру флакончик с зельем от импотенции и приподнял бровь в надежде, что Гарри поймёт намёк.   
  
— Она меня не слушает…   
— Слушает она вас или нет, я бы хотел напомнить, что тоже вовсе не обязан выслушивать ваши недовольные тирады по этому поводу.   
  
Гарри уставился на него с таким ошарашенным видом, словно ему и в голову не приходило, что у Снейпа могли быть какие-то другие дела, кроме выслушивания его жалоб.   
  
— Точно, — наконец тяжело вздохнул он. — Возбуждающее зелье — это всё, что вы мне…   
  
Снейп устало потёр переносицу.   
— Зелья могут многое, мистер Поттер. Но они не в состоянии заставить двоих людей построить друг с другом счастливые отношения. Я думал, во время шестого года своего обучения в Хогвартсе вы это поняли.   
  
Поттер отодвинул предложенный флакон обратно.   
— Я знаю. И если это всё, чем вы можете мне помочь… Я вам благодарен.   
  
Снейп поднял бутылочку с афродизиаком ближе к свету. Жидкость внутри была абсолютно прозрачной с характерными радужными переливами идеально сваренного зелья.   
  
— Тогда почему вы не хотели его взять?   
  
Гарри съёжился, явно избегая смотреть ему в глаза.   
— Я не могу… — тихо пробормотал он. — Двух капель уже недостаточно. У вас есть?.   
  
По его нервному поведению было нетрудно догадаться, что произошло.   
  
— Вы превысили рекомендованную мной дозировку, не так ли?   
— Я… Зелье не сработало и я… запаниковал. Простите. Впредь я буду придерживаться ваших инструкций…   
  
Снейп достал со второй полки шкафчика новый пузырёк, такого же ярко-зелёного цвета, как и предыдущий. Только этот флакон был сделан из гранёного стекла и обладал прямоугольной формой. И в нём было больше зелья, чем в первом.   
  
— Это немного усиленная версия зелья, которое вы принимали раньше, — объяснил Северус, передавая Поттеру бутылочку. 

 

Их пальцы на мгновение соприкоснулись. Затем Снейп взял Гарри за подбородок и чуть наклонился, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза. Он был так близко, что даже почувствовал запах одеколона Поттера.   
  
— Надеюсь, вы усвоили свой урок о следовании инструкциям?   
— Д-да, сэр.   
— Хорошо.   
  
Зельевар убрал руку и отошёл обратно к шкафчику, с глухим стуком закрыв его дверцы.   
  
— Принимайте по три капли зелья, не больше. Если эта дозировка не подействует… возвращайтесь, и я дам вам следующую по силе смесь.   
— Я понял, — Поттер крепко сжал бутылочку. — Спасибо.   
  
Тихими вечерами, когда света от оплывших свечей уже не хватало для чтения, у Северуса в своей комнатке над аптекой было немало времени подумать о Гарри Поттере. Иногда он думал о нём и Лили: если бы она выжила, то увидела бы сейчас, как её сын добровольно променял своё счастливое будущее на безропотное участие в идиотских планах Министерства. Иногда Северусу было любопытно, что делает Поттер прямо сейчас: лежит ли он в постели с женой? Выпил ли он сваренное Северусом зелье?   
  
— Не благодарите меня, — сухо ответил Снейп, — благодарите Министерство и его новые законы, поспособствовавшие скорейшему заключению вашего брака.

  
* * *   


Поттер вернулся через неделю. Северус не стал задавать никаких вопросов. Он молча достал новый флакончик с зельем и поставил на прилавок.   
  
Накануне его аптеку посетила госпожа министр, прибавив Снейпу хлопот увеличением квоты на требуемые афродизиаки, а после долго разглагольствуя о необходимости обеспечить магическому миру счастливое и светлое будущее. Северус вполне мог его себе представить, но поскольку ключевую роль в его видении занимала отставка мисс Бёркенбридж с поста министра, он не стал озвучивать свои мысли вслух.   
  
В Хогвартсе от него, по крайней мере, не требовалось быть тактичным. Нынешнее же соглашение об условном освобождении Северуса Снейпа было настолько зыбким, что ему неоткуда было ждать помощи, если бы госпожа министр вдруг передумала и решила отправить бывшего Пожирателя Смерти обратно в Азкабан. «Условно освобождён из тюремного заключения для изготовления волшебных зелий, способствующих благу магического мира, чтобы искупить таким образом свои прошлые проступки» гласил текст официального постановления. К сожалению, у Северуса были обоснованные подозрения, что разгромная критика идей мисс тупицы-министра не будет считаться деятельностью, «способствующей благу магического мира».   
  
Поэтому после сеанса бесконечного сдерживания своих слов и мыслей в разговоре с мисс Бёркенбридж Снейп был далёк от дипломатичности в общении с ярким примером «счастливого и светлого будущего», взращённого постановлениями Министерства. Несомненно, со своим скудным интеллектом и отсутствием инстинкта самосохранения Гарри Поттер в любом случае женился бы на какой-нибудь неподходящей ведьме, но это не значило, что Северус Снейп не будет упоминать ведущую роль Министерства (и госпожи министра лично) в нынешних катастрофах семейной жизни Поттера.   
  
Конечно, Поттер никогда не распознал бы грядущую катастрофу, даже если бы та вплыла к нему под звуки вальса, держа обручальное кольцо и напевая свадебный марш. Вот и теперь ему не хватило ума просто взять предложенный Северусом афродизиак. Вместо этого Поттер тяжёлым взглядом уставился на бутылочку из зелёного стекла. Его левый глаз начал дёргаться. Наконец Гарри поднял глаза на Северуса.   
  
— Я не могу его взять, — вздохнул Поттер, — мы с Джинни только что ужасно из-за этого разругались. Она сказала, что если бы я действительно её любил, то мог бы…   
— Чушь. Попросите миссис Грейнджер-Уизли покопаться в маггловской литературе об импотенции и стукните вашу супругу по голове одной из этих книг. Неспособность физиологически достичь сексуального возбуждения во время интимного контакта не имеет ничего общего с…   
— Но я занимался сексом с… — Поттер зашёлся в приступе жестокого кашля. Его тело начали сотрясать спазмы, а на глазах выступили слёзы.   
— Фините Инкантатем! — тут же среагировал Снейп и протянул Гарри носовой платок.   
— Спа..сибо. Но как вы поняли?.   
  
Зельевар пожал плечами:   
— Угадал. Это должно было быть или заклинание, запрещающее вам произнести имя человека, с которым вы переспали, или внезапная аллергия на цветы пижмы девичьей. Первый вариант показался мне более вероятным.   
  
— В общем… — Гарри, похоже, увидел на полу что-то крайне интересное, потому что он не отрывал взгляда от блестящих плит. — Неважно, как его звали, это всё равно ничего не значит. И Джинни, хвала Мерлину, ни о чём не знает. Но это же доказывает, что я могу…   
— Ну конечно, можете! — раздражённо фыркнул Снейп. — Поттер, пошевелите наконец своим серым веществом! Ваша способность достичь эрекции и даже оргазма при самоудовлетворении неопровержимо свидетельствуют о том, что физиологически вы вполне способны успешно заниматься сексом. Вовсе необязательно было изменять своей супруге для того, чтобы это доказать.   
  
Гарри продолжал изучать пол.   
  
— Не то чтобы я специально планировал изменять Джинни. Это была случайность, и я действительно…   
— Случайность? — Северус с нарочитым удивлением приподнял бровь. — Хотите сказать, что вы случайно сорвали с себя всю одежду или заперлись с кем-то наедине в кладовке с мётлами? Или, может быть, случайно приземлились прямо на чей-то эрегированный член?   
  
Лицо Поттера последовательно сменило несколько глубоких оттенков красного.   
  
— Нет… Он добавил что-то мне в кофе, и я просто…   
— «Что-то»?   
— Что-то, очень похожее на Амортенцию. То есть, мне кажется, что это могла быть Амортенция: я её никогда раньше не пил. Но главное во всей этой истории то, что…   
— Главное во всей этой истории то, что вы, Поттер, после двух лет тренировок, должны бы были уже худо-бедно напоминать аврора. И не позволять никому добавить что-то в ваш кофе, сэндвич, или любые другие еду и питьё. Если у вас напрочь отсутствует чувство самосохранения...   
  
Гарри выглядел маленьким и жалким. Облокотившись на стеклянный прилавок, он зябко повёл плечами.   
  
— Для меня в этой истории главное то, что я изменил Джинни… А она меня и так уже ненавидит, потому что с ней у меня не получается... Только с возбуждающим зельем… А тут вдруг, безо всякого зелья, с…   
— Поттер, прекратите свой лепет, — Снейп со вздохом повесил на дверь табличку, сообщающую, что аптека закрыта. 

  
Затем он взял Гарри за локоть и отвёл в свою подсобку.   
— Сядьте здесь. И не двигайтесь.   
  
Серия простых диагностических заклинаний показала, что Гарри действительно напоили Амортенцией. Воздействия каких-либо других зелий не наблюдалось, хотя тщательное изучение показало в его организме остаточные следы возбуждающего снадобья Северуса. Похоже, в последний раз Поттер принимал его довольно давно…   
  
Снейп быстро набросал на обратной стороне каталога для покупок совиной почтой несколько формул-модификаций с учётом взаимодействия с компонентами афродизиака, и принялся варить зелье.   
  
— Это противоядие, — объяснил он, делая максимальный огонь и всыпая в котёл мелко нарезанные листья руты и вербены. — Принимайте его три дня подряд, чтобы полностью нейтрализовать последствия Амортенции. Бездумное смешивание разных зелий весьма небезопасно, мистер Поттер. Если бы вы выпили любое зелье из тех, что я вам раньше прописал, то сейчас уже пускали бы слюну, изображая овощ в клинике Святого Мунго вместе с мистером Локхартом.   
— Ну, я вовсе не планировал это всё специально…   
— Вам стоит быть осмотрительнее. — Северус выплюнул эти слова так, словно они были ядом. Конечно, он сильно сомневался, что само понятие осмотрительности способно пробиться сквозь дубовый гриффиндорский череп, но попытаться стоило. — Если ваша супруга лишена способности мыслить логически, она может упрекать вас в произошедшем. Но ни у неё, ни у любого суда не будет абсолютно никаких оснований обвинить вас в супружеской измене. Равно как и вы не должны себя за это винить. Есть вещи…   
  
Он сделал вдумчивую паузу, трижды помешав зелье против часовой стрелки.   
  
— ...которым просто невозможно противостоять. Силы природы, например. Непростительные проклятия. Определённые виды зелий. Гриффиндорское стремление совершать глупости.   
— Эй!..   
  
Северус набрал полный черпак зелья, придирчиво изучил его цвет и удовлетворённо хмыкнул.   
— Мне показалось, или мы с вами как раз обсуждали случай, когда вы позволили кому-то добавить вам в кофе опасное нелегальное зелье?   
— Э-эм… Да. Хорошо, вы правы. Но настоящая проблема в том, что…   
— Мистер Поттер, — прервал его Северус, — кажется, я уже говорил это раньше, разве что не столь многословно: у меня нет ни малейшего желания слушать о ваших проблемах с женой. С целью улучшения вашего образования, позвольте снова напомнить вам, что мнение вашей супруги об импотенции предвзято и необоснованно. Вам определённо стоит ознакомить её с научно доказанными фактами. Как я уже упоминал, воспользуйтесь помощью миссис Грейнджер-Уизли. Или займитесь самостоятельным изучением данной проблемы.   
— Но я же не могу попросить Гермиону искать для меня информацию о…   
— Так поищите нужные источники самостоятельно. В кои-то веки.   
— Но это же уже ничего не исправит…   
  
Снейп демонстративно вздохнул.   
  
— Если вы полагаете, что наличие партнёрши, воспринимающей ваше состояние с откровенной враждебностью, способно чем-то улучшить вашу ситуацию — тогда, несомненно, позвольте своей супруге и дальше упорствовать в её заблуждениях. Но если вы допускаете вероятность того, что отношения с понимающей и поддерживающей партнёршей помогут не только улучшить вашу поникшую самооценку, но и сделать ваш брак более счастливым, а в дальнейшем — и вовсе решить вашу интимную проблему, тогда позаботьтесь об интеллектуальном просвещении своей жены. Но в любом случае, Мерлина ради, допивайте своё зелье и выметайтесь из моей аптеки. Я больше не хочу об этом слышать ни единого слова.   
  
И Поттер ушёл, взяв запас противоядия от Амортенции и пообещав скоро вернуться.   
  
Как будто Северус хотел, чтобы он вернулся.   



	3. Фея-крёстная поневоле (часть 2)

Следующий приступ паники у Поттера случился, когда Джинни сообщила ему о своей второй беременности. Северус, напротив, даже порадовался столь очевидному доказательству эффективности своих зелий — всё это время он только и делал, что снабжал Гарри новыми порциями и разновидностями афродизиаков и слушал его бесконечные жалобы на семейную жизнь. А после того инцидента с Амортенцией у Северуса вообще зародилось подозрение, что Поттер просто напрочь гомосексуален...

— Я стану отцом, — сказал Гарри уже в третий раз.  
— Безусловно, мистер Поттер, — кивнул Северус, только силой воли удерживаясь от саркастического замечания. — Присядьте-ка.

Вскипятить воду в маленьком котелке было делом пары минут. Снейп бросил в кипяток горсть нужных трав, дал отвару немного настояться, и протянул Гарри полную кружку дымящегося напитка.  
— Вот, выпейте.

Поттер безропотно поднёс кружку к губам. Северус не стал комментировать глупость подобного послушания: они уже обсудили склонность Гарри к распитию неизвестных зелий, добавленных в его напитки незнакомцами. Поттер по-прежнему был слишком доверчив, но сейчас было не время и не место для нотаций о самосохранении и бдительности.

А кроме того, Снейп сильно сомневался, что повторение его советов возымеет на Гарри хоть какой-то эффект.

— Мы не можем договориться, чья очередь выгуливать крапа. Как, ради Мерлина, мы сможем вырастить вместе теперь уже двоих детей?

Северус терпеливо подождал, пока подействует его успокоительный отвар, и только потом спросил у Поттера, почему тот не задумывался об этих вещах до женитьбы на Джинни.

— Я не… Я должен был, — подавленно ответил Гарри, пиная ножку столика, который Северус поставил в аптеке специально для него. — Бёркенбридж меня фактически вынудила. Сначала она распиналась о том, что эти новые министерские постановления — единственный способ восстановить мир в магической Британии, а затем пригрозила, что… впрочем, неважно. Сейчас это уже не имеет значения, не так ли?  
— Полагаю, уже не имеет.

Снейп вовсе не удивился новости о том, что госпожа министр втянула Поттера в свои махинации. Мисс Бёркенбридж начала играть в политические игры ещё до рождения Гарри и успела обзавестись неплохим арсеналом рычагов и прочих средств давления, которыми можно было воспользоваться даже против Героя Магического Мира. Скорее всего, она угрожала Поттеру обнародовать его применение Непростительных проклятий во время войны и потребовать судебного разбирательства.

— А после свадьбы Джинни сразу забеременела и… Не то чтобы я не любил Джеймса, но… Что же мне теперь со всем этим делать?..  
— Допивайте свой чай. Затем идите домой и притворитесь, что вы в восторге, — бесстрастно проинструктировал Северус. — Позвольте вашей супруге накупить разных дорогих безделушек для будущего ребёнка. Если она захочет, помогите ей их выбирать. Держите её за руку и приносите ей мороженое, когда она попросит. И…  
— Но я не...  
— Вы не хотите? Вы не думаете, что сможете? Вы должны, Поттер.  
— Я не знаю, как.

Гарри допил чай и прижал чашку к груди.  
— В последнее время я вообще не знаю, как с ней разговаривать, чтобы не начать на неё орать. Да и она не слишком-то в восторге от беременности: второй пропуск квиддичного сезона почти гарантированно поставит крест на её карьере. И, конечно же, она винит в этом меня. А я...  
— А вы сейчас пойдёте домой и продолжите жизнь, которую вы для себя выбрали, мистер Поттер. Не знаю, почему вам кажется, будто у вас есть какой-то другой выбор.

Поттер осмотрел аптеку Северуса: маленькое тёмное помещение, заставленные зельеварческими ингредиентами полки, неприметный резной шкафчик в глубине прилавка… Затем он перевёл взгляд на самого зельевара:  
— Я бы лучше остался здесь, — тихо сказал он. — Здесь я чувствую себя… в безопасности. Я люблю Джеймса и думаю, что люблю Джинни. Несмотря на всё. Но я… мне намного комфортнее и спокойнее, когда я сижу здесь с вами, чем когда я с…  
— Уходите, — резко оборвал его Снейп, забрав заклинанием кружку у Гарри из рук и указав на дверь. — Уходите из моей аптеки и идите домой к жене.

Гарри ушёл, даже не пытаясь протестовать, а Северус ещё долго не двигался с места, держа в руках чашку, сохранившую тепло чужих ладоней.

* * *

Проходили месяцы. Северус занимался другими покупателями (у которых хватало ума не беспокоить его своими личными проблемами), выполнял заказы для Министерства и даже изобрёл новую разновидность возбуждающего зелья, принимаемого Поттером.

Разумеется, он вовсе не изобретал его специально для Поттера (хотя, судя по скорости, с которой тот переходил на всё более сильные средства, новый состав должен был понадобиться ему уже очень скоро). Просто эта формула зелья подходила большинству покупателей Снейпа.

Замечательный получился карьерный путь: от Пожирателя Смерти — к шпиону, от профессора Зельеварения — к директору Хогвартса, от заключённого — к продавцу зелий. Северус Снейп, изобретатель всевозможных любовных снадобий и афродизиаков.

Гарри пришёл в аптеку раньше, чем закончились девять месяцев со времени его последнего визита. Конечно, не то чтобы Северус специально их считал; просто он был внимателен к мелочам и случайно запомнил ту дату.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Гарри, привычно облокотившись на стеклянный прилавок, чтобы оказаться ближе к хозяину аптеки. — Спасибо за… последний раз. То, что ты… вы тогда сказали…  
— Вы хотели что-то купить, мистер Поттер? — прохладно поинтересовался Снейп, открывая резной шкафчик.  
— Что? А, нет. Я просто зашёл, чтобы…  
— Вообще-то, я довольно занят, как вы можете видеть.

Гарри выразительно посмотрел на чистый свиток, лежащий перед Северусом, и абсолютно сухое перо, которое тот успел схватить, когда Поттер вошёл в аптеку.

— Да… Я вижу. Послушай, Снейп, а давай куда-то сходим? Я хотел бы угостить тебя кофе или ещё чем-нибудь на твой выбор. Сто лет не видел тебя за пределами этой убогой лавчонки.  
— Вы вряд ли увидите меня в любых местах, не связанных с моей профессиональной деятельностью, мистер Поттер, — Северус придвинул ближе свой пергамент и макнул перо в чернильницу. — А теперь, если вы меня извините...  
— Подожди, — Гарри схватил его за запястье, — почему я и впрямь никогда не видел тебя вне этой аптеки? Ты же должен хотя бы изредка наведываться в Диагон-аллею, чтобы пополнить запасы своих ингредиентов? Или выбираться за книгами? Да хотя бы покупать продукты, в конце концов...  
— Вообще-то, те из нас, кто овладели удивительным искусством письма и грамоты, уже давно в состоянии совершать любые покупки посредством совиной почты. А сейчас, будьте так добры…  
— Ты совсем никуда не выходишь, не так ли? — Поттер потянул его за рукав. — Снейп, ну хватит упрямиться, давай куда-нибудь сходим. Чашка кофе в моём обществе тебя не убьёт. И вообще, ты выглядишь даже бледнее, чем за всё время в Хогвартсе. Свежий воздух и немного солнечного света пойдут тебе на пользу.

Северус обвёл свою аптеку медленным взглядом. Все её четыре стены, с каждым днем давившие на него всё сильнее. И с каждым днём ему казалось, будто это помещение становится ещё теснее и меньше.

— Таковы требования моего условного освобождения, мистер Поттер. Меня выпустили из заключения под моё непреложное обязательство изобретать и изготавливать зелья во благо магического мира, а не для того, чтобы я слонялся по Диагон-аллее, распивал кофе или занимался чем-нибудь ещё. Надеюсь, теперь вы можете освободить мою руку? — Снейп скосил взгляд на своё запястье, которое Гарри так до сих пор и не выпустил.

Поттер машинально разжал пальцы. Он выглядел совершенно ошеломленным.  
— Но это же…  
— Это совершенно вас не касается, мистер Поттер. Пожалуйста, не забудьте закрыть за собой дверь.

И Северус скрылся в своей подсобке, заперев её изнутри, прежде чем Гарри могло прийти в голову за ним последовать.

Тот факт, что Поттер только сейчас заметил, что Снейп никогда не покидал своей аптеки, казался даже более абсурдным, чем предположение, будто Поттера это действительно могло беспокоить.

* * *

Поттер вернулся раньше, чем Северус успел закончить приготовление последней порции зелий для Министерства; Снейп не лгал, когда говорил, что занят. Он как раз начал разливать по флаконам золотистую искрящуюся жидкость, когда Гарри влетел в аптеку.

— Я просто не могу в это поверить! — выдохнул Поттер, опираясь на прилавок, чтобы отдышаться. — Она… эта мерзкая тётка сказала…  
— Подобное восприятие вряд ли улучшит ваши отношения с супругой, мистер Поттер.  
— Да я говорю не о Джинни! Я о мисс Бёркенбридж.

Ровно два средних черпака в каждый флакон, не больше и не меньше: «министерское» зелье требовало абсолютной точности дозировки. Северус растерянно замер над очередной из бутылочек, не в силах вспомнить, налил ли он в неё один черпак или уже два.

Со вздохом отставив флакон, он повернулся к Гарри:  
— О чём это вы?  
— Я сказал этой отвратительной женщине, что нет ни одной разумной причины, по которой вы должны сидеть взаперти в этой тесной аптеке. А она расхохоталась мне прямо в лицо. И добавила что-то мерзкое, вроде того, что нет и разумной причины для того, чтобы вы загрязняли собой улицы, по которым ходят нормальные люди. Снейп, да она просто…  
— Вам не стоило обсуждать с Министерством мою ситуацию.  
— Нет, стоило! — раскрасневшийся, с горящими глазами и сжатыми кулаками, сейчас Поттер выглядел как никогда по-гриффиндорски. И казался не старше своего седьмого года в Хогвартсе. Словно и не было всех этих лет...

Северус нахмурился.  
— Определённо, нет. Если вы будете вмешиваться…  
— Но у неё же нет никакого права…  
— Возможно. Но это не имеет никакого значения. — Снейп помолчал, — Как министр, она обладает властью и может делать то, что захочет. Вы не понимаете, как играют в эти игры, мистер Поттер.  
— И вас всё это даже не злит?

Северус повернулся к Гарри спиной, отставил в сторону фиал с неизвестным количеством зелья и взял со стола новый, пустой. Ровно два средних черпака афродизиака в каждый из флаконов.

— Прошло уже немало лет, — наконец медленно ответил он, следя за тем, чтобы его голос оставался ровным.

Эта жизнь уже стала для него привычной. Это не был Азкабан. Здесь, в аптеке, у него по крайней мере были его зелья. У него была работа, дающая чувство занятости. Были периодические посетители, нарушающие монотонность так неотличимых друг от друга дней...

Северус даже не заметил, когда Поттер успел обойти прилавок, но внезапно Гарри очутился прямо у него за спиной и осторожно сжал его плечо.  
— Мне действительно жаль.  
— Не стоит, — не оборачиваясь, ответил Северус. — Возвращайтесь домой к своей супруге и оставьте меня в покое. Вы ничего не сможете с этим поделать и мне не нужна ваша жалость.

Когда Гарри учился в Хогвартсе, Северус никогда не заговорил бы с ним так откровенно и не сказал бы так многое. Но здесь и сейчас это было единственным способом заставить его уйти.

* * *

Северус задумчиво помешивал чай, наблюдая за медленно растворяющимися крупинками сахара. Он не думал о внешнем мире вот уже несколько месяцев, хотя до самого первого визита Гарри Поттера эти мысли его просто преследовали. Каждый день он читал «Ежедневный пророк», ища малейшие зацепки о жизни магического мира, проходящей за четырьмя стенами его аптеки.

Теперь же это перестало казаться важным. Как он и сказал сегодня Гарри, прошло немало лет. Достаточно долгий срок для того, чтобы старая жизнь перестала иметь какое-либо значение. У него были заказы на зелья для Министерства. После того, как распространились новости о снадобьях, которые Северус Снейп предлагал в своей аптеке, у него не было недостатка в покупателях. Многие из них, особенно постоянные клиенты, заказывали у него и другие зелья за дополнительную плату. Это была вполне налаженная жизнь.

Северус взмахнул волшебной палочкой, затемняя окна аптеки. Ему вовсе не нужно было видеть улицу снаружи, мир, залитый солнечным светом, и людей, проходящих мимо. У него была его аптека, а всё необходимое покупалось и доставлялось при помощи совиной почты.

Появление Северуса Снейпа в Диагон-аллее наверняка вызвало бы тот ещё переполох. «Пожиратель Смерти!», «Убийца!», а то и что похуже, кричали бы ему вслед.

Нет уж. Несмотря на гриффиндорское возмущение Поттера, это того явно не стоило.

Зазвенел дверной колокольчик и Северус повернулся ко входу, отодвигая нетронутую чашку с остывшим чаем.

Это снова был Гарри Поттер.

Северус уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то язвительное, что-то, что прогнало бы Поттера прочь из его аптеки, но не успел: тот уже переступил через порог, осторожно держа в руках две исходящие паром чашки.

— Я принёс кофе, — немного смущённо объяснил Гарри. — Я подумал… вдруг вы захотите кофе.

Снейп знал, что ему стоит возразить, но просто не смог этого сделать. Вместо этого он приглашающе махнул рукой.

Они устроились у прилавка, оставляя кофейные следы на сверкающем стекле, где Снейп обычно взвешивал свои ингредиенты. Северус держал свою чашку так осторожно, словно это был некий незнакомый предмет, которого он никогда раньше не видел.

Поттер пил кофе с сахаром и сливками, добавив совершенно нездоровое количество и того, и другого. Северус только покачал головой в ответ на предложенные пакетики с сахаром и крохотные стаканчики со сливками.

— Хороший кофе, — наконец нарушил тишину Снейп. — Где это вы?..  
— У Фортескью. Пришлось пообещать ему сразу же вернуть пустые чашки, но… В общем, думаю, это того стоило, — Гарри обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — И мне показалось, что вы предпочтёте кофе мороженому.  
— Не думал, что когда-нибудь это скажу, но вы оказались совершенно правы, мистер Поттер.

Больше Северусу нечего было сказать. Он машинально представил, как выглядело бы воплощение в жизнь изначальной идеи Поттера, если бы они могли просто пойти куда-то на чашечку кофе. Они бы сейчас сидели в каком-то уютном кафе, притягивали к себе удивлённые взгляды официантов и случайных прохожих, и молчали, чувствуя себя одинаково нелепо и напряжённо.

У них ведь не было ничего общего. За исключение интимной проблемы Поттера и способности Северуса помочь с её лечением, у них не было ни малейшего повода проводить вместе время, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ходить вдвоём на кофе.

А затем Гарри перевёл взгляд со своего приторно-сливочного кофе на Северуса и широко улыбнулся. Со следами кофейной пены на губах он выглядел моложе и беззаботнее своих лет. С глазами, сияющими в унисон с его улыбкой, он сейчас очень напоминал свою мать. И Снейп почувствовал, как уголки его собственного рта сами собой дёрнулись, складываясь в едва заметную ответную улыбку.

Усилием воли отогнав мысль о Лили, он приложил все силы, чтобы завести непринуждённую дружескую беседу. Это было самое меньшее, что он мог сделать.

* * *

Через неделю Поттер пришёл снова. И на этот раз всё-таки споткнулся в дверях, пролив часть кофе на пол.  
— Чёртов порожек!..  
— Осторожнее, — Северус быстро наложил защитное заклинание, оберегая ингредиенты на полках от нежелательного контакта.  
— Извини, — Гарри поставил чашки и печально потёр пальцем самое большое кофейное пятно на своей мантии. — У тебя найдётся полотенце?

Снейп хмыкнул, посылая в него Очищающие и Высушивающие чары.

— Ох, точно! — Поттер выглядел поражённым.  
— Именно, — Северус незаметно ухмыльнулся. Некоторые вещи никогда не переставали его радовать.

Гарри придвинул к нему полупустую чашку с кофе, но Снейп убрал её в сторону:  
— Я могу вам чем-нибудь сегодня помочь, мистер Поттер?  
— Э-э... — Гарри залпом выпил свой кофе и со стуком поставил пустую чашку на прилавок. Судя по заметным кругам под глазами, ему сейчас не помешал бы качественно сваренный стимулятор.

Северус вопросительно приподнял бровь:  
— Ещё флакончик вашего зелья?

Поттер замотал головой и нервно взъерошил волосы, убирая самые непослушные пряди с лица.  
— Вчера я почти переспал с одним парнем с работы.

Снейп пожал плечами:  
— Меня не касается, используете ли вы полученное от меня зелье с женой или с другими людьми, — он небезосновательно подозревал, что как минимум половина его покупателей, если не больше, изменяют своим законным супругам. Отчасти в этом было виновато Министерство магии со своими абсурдными постановлениями о браках, хотя некоторые из этих людей не соблюдали бы верность даже в самых идеальных условиях.

Рейтинг мисс Бёркенбридж по-прежнему зашкаливал: похоже, что после Корнелиуса Фаджа магическое общество было радо любому другому министру. Но всё равно это было мерзко.

— Я не об этом... Мне… Мне не понадобилось зелье, — Поттер спрятал руки в карманы. — Думаете, это значит, что...  
— Я вообще об этом не думаю, — Северус закрыл свой шкафчик, заклинанием удалил из чашки кофе, и вернул Гарри пустую посуду. — Не забудьте перед уходом очистить испачканный вами пол.

Поттер демонстративно надулся:  
— Вы ведёте себя так, словно совсем не рады моему обществу.  
— А что-то могло навести вас на мысль, будто это не так? — Северус поднял бровь.

В ответ Гарри беззаботно рассмеялся.

* * *

Аптека Северуса находилась почти в самом конце Диагон-аллеи, очень близко от одной из границ с маггловским Лондоном. Временами, когда воздух был особенно чистым и магический барьер мёжду мирами истончался, сюда доносились звуки города: шум машин и звон церковных колоколов, возвещавших о чьих-то свадьбах или похоронах. Как раз в один из таких дней, слушая перезвон колоколов, Снейп открыл «Ежедневный Пророк», чтобы прочесть о рождении второго сына Поттера. И витиевато выругался.

Несомненно, Поттер собирался сообщить ему об этом лично, но благими намерениями, как известно… Впрочем, Северус Снейп уж точно не был вправе судить о чьих-либо благих намерениях. Поэтому он лишь свернул протестующе зашуршавшее издание и сунул его под прилавок.

Поттер ворвался в аптеку чуть позже. Его волосы торчали самым диким образом, что Снейп видел за всё это время, а одежда пребывала в ужасном беспорядке.

— Извините, что так поздно, — сказал Гарри, — мне пришлось задержаться в Святого Мунго.  
— Разве вы не должны всё ещё там находиться?  
— Не-а. Джинни с малышом спят. Они даже не заметят моего отсутствия. — Поттер спрятал руки за спину и пристально посмотрел на Северуса. — Я хотел кое о чём вам рассказать…  
— Например о том, что вам хватило идиотизма заклеймить собственного сына презираемым во всём магическом обществе именем? Не стоило утруждаться, «Пророк» сделал всю грязную работу за вас, — развернув газету, Северус швырнул её в Поттера.  
— Ох. Точно…

Похоже, больше Поттеру было нечего сказать. Северус пожал плечами и занялся подсчётом лягушачьих лапок. Если бы Гарри Поттер знал, какие именно ингредиенты входили в состав всех тех афродизиаков, что он без колебания выпил, возможно, количество маленьких Поттеров, пришедших в этот мир, было бы иным. Северус всерьёз задумался над этой заманчивой перспективой, но затем с сожалением её отмёл: в одной из своих продолжительных жалоб на семейную жизнь с Джинни Гарри когда-то рассказал ему, что колдоведьма, которую они посещали, посоветовала им попробовать маггловскую терапию лечения бесплодия.

— Я хотел сам вам рассказать, — Поттер выглядел огорчённым.

Северус отобрал у него смятый «Пророк» и спрятал обратно под прилавок.  
— Если хотите, можете сделать это прямо сейчас. Мне ещё никогда не удавалось остановить поток вашей нелепой болтовни.  
— Теперь, когда вы и сами всё знаете, это будет уже совсем не то, — Гарри покосился на Снейпа из-под лохматой копны упавших на лицо прядей. — Вы действительно настолько против?

Северус отодвинул в сторону банку с лягушачьими лапками и достал коробку с огнеболотной крапивой.  
— Да, — намеренно коротко ответил он, про себя решив, что выгонит Поттера из аптеки пинками, если тот вздумает поинтересоваться причинами или продолжит испытывать его терпение. Это же надо было додуматься: назвать внука Лили в честь Северуса и человека, которого он убил...  
— Если бы не вы, моего сына просто не было бы, — тихо продолжил Гарри. — Вообще-то, даже в нескольких смыслах, учитывая, сколько раз вы спасали мне жизнь. Но сейчас я говорю о самой непосредственной вашей помощи, — он кивнул в сторону резного шкафчика у Северуса за спиной. — Вот я и подумал, что если назвать сына в честь двух самых храбрых мужчин, которых я когда-либо знал, это поможет ему вырасти достойным человеком. Разве нет?  
— Это надолго обеспечит вашего сына насмешками и издевательствами со стороны других детей, — поморщился Северус. — И если остальные ваши идеи насчёт воспитания детей столь же блистательны, как и эта теория о том, что имя, пусть даже самое замечательное, сделает из ребёнка «достойного человека», то я боюсь, что...  
— Нет, конечно же, само имя этого не сделает. Но всё-таки, мне кажется, что это неплохое начало. Я хочу сказать… если он вырастет хотя бы немного похожим на вас...

Снейп резко вскинул голову:  
— Не желайте такого. Ни вашему сыну, ни кому-либо другому.  
— Но почему? Я думаю… Чёрт, да я вообще хотел сделать вас его крёстным. Но Джинни бы не согласилась, да и в любом случае, вы же не смогли бы прийти на церемонию…

В этот момент Северус как никогда отчётливо осознал, что с него хватит. Аккуратно закрыв коробку с крапивой, он с самым своим непререкаемым видом указал на дверь:  
— Всего доброго, мистер Поттер.

Бросив на него долгий и какой-то дикий взгляд, Гарри покинул аптеку.


	4. Что-то взятое взаймы и что-то голубое

После того разговора отвадить Поттера от аптеки становилось всё сложнее, хотя Северус и удвоил свои усилия. Гарри продолжал приходить и переходить на всё более сильные рецепты афродизиаков, последовательно вырабатывая невосприимчивость к каждому из них. В этой категории зелий у Северуса оставался уже всего один состав, и, хотя он подумывал над разработкой нового, более концентрированного средства, проблема интоксикации из-за приёма возрастающих доз жёлчи гаргульи казалась неразрешимой.   
  
Что самое странное, Поттер стал заходить просто так, для общения, а не за зельями. Заметив наконец, что Северус не слишком часто пьёт кофе, Поттер начал приносить с собой чай. Иногда это был дешёвый чай маггловских сортов, вроде того, что любил пить отец Снейпа. Иногда — редкие импортные смеси, которые Гарри специально заказывал в магической чайной лавке. А иногда он приносил крепко заваренный чёрный чай, по вкусу точно такой же, как подавали в Хогвартсе.   
  
— Я тоже иногда скучаю по этому чаю, — однажды вздохнул Гарри, заметив, как Северус задумчиво разглядывает свою чашку, еле заметно поглаживая её ободок. — Хотя вы, наверное, скучаете по нему больше… В конце концов, вы же пили его дольше, чем я.   
— Он… вызывает воспоминания, — тихо ответил Северус. Были вещи, о которых он совершенно не собирался рассказывать Поттеру.   
— Я иногда задавался вопросом... — начал Гарри, рисуя узоры в чайных следах, оставленных его чашкой на стекле прилавка.   
— Ничуть этим не удивлён. Я всегда был уверен, что однажды вы обнаружите наличие у себя как минимум двух клеток головного мозга, которыми можно пошевелить — и тогда начнут происходить совершенно потрясающие вещи.   
  
Поттер хихикнул:   
— Поверить не могу, что в Хогвартсе я считал вас жестоким, — он с каким-то непонятным выражением посмотрел на Северуса. — На самом деле у вас шикарное чувство юмора.   
— Что ж, ваши наблюдения никогда не отличались особенной остротой, мистер Поттер.   
  
Оставив эту шпильку без внимания, Гарри сделал ещё глоток чая и продолжил:   
— Но я задавался вот каким вопросом… Тогда, в Визжащей Хижине, я был совершенно уверен, что видел, как вы умерли. Как же получилось, что вы выжили? У вас был хоркрукс?   
  
Похоже, Северус пригрел змею у себя на груди. Всё это время он привечал Поттера в своей аптеке, варил для него зелья, принимал его чай и позволял все эти его вопросы и вторжения… Он стал непозволительно мягким.   
  
— Если вы думаете, что…   
— Нет, по правде говоря, я не думаю, что вы бы на такое пошли, — исправился Поттер, всё ещё водя пальцем по лужице пролитого чая. — Только не хоркрукс… Я-то знаю, что требуется для того, чтобы их изготовить. Но… я просто не вижу ни одной другой возможности, как вам удалось выжить. Я же видел, как вы умерли.   
— Вы видели то, что я хотел, чтобы вы увидели. Как в воспоминаниях, так и в Визжащей Хижине. Только то, что я хотел, не больше и не меньше. Вы же не думаете, что при любых других обстоятельствах я доверил бы глупому мальчишке, которым вы тогда были, сделать то, что было необходимо?   
— Но вы же…   
— Никаких «но». Вы были болваном, Поттер, как я вам и говорил ещё в Хогвартсе, и это не изменилось. Вы унаследовали нехватку мозгов у своего папаши, а затем, в точности как он, не смогли достойно воспользоваться тем незначительным их количеством, которое вам досталось.   
  
У Гарри на лице появилось выражение непробиваемого гриффиндорского упрямства. То самое выражение, с которым он когда-то мчался на поиски философского камня и бросался в Тайную комнату.   
  
— Если вы думаете, что сможете от меня отделаться парой резких фраз… Знаете, мне до сих пор снятся кошмары о той ночи. Или о том, что я прихожу к вам в аптеку и обнаруживаю вас лежащим на полу в луже крови. И понимаю, что не могу сделать ровным счётом ничего, чтобы вы снова начали дышать...   
— Мне нет дела до ваших кошмаров, Поттер. Если они вас беспокоят, сходите к маггловскому психиатру. Но убирайтесь из моей лавки и оставьте меня в покое.   
— Вы не можете так просто меня выгнать, — Поттер положил ладони на прилавок и придвинулся ближе к Северусу.   
— А вы не можете так просто обвинить меня в применении одного из самых Тёмных и жестоких видов магии, которые известны волшебному миру, — в тон ему ответил Снейп. — Убирайтесь.   
  
Когда Поттер не сдвинулся с места, Северус поднял палочку и активировал Антиворовские чары, вышвырнув Гарри из аптеки сильным порывом ветра. Захлопнув дверь, он удалил заклинанием обе чашки и остатки чая, после чего тщательно протёр стеклянный прилавок там, где Поттер его касался. Хоркрукс, чёрт возьми!   


* * *   


Гарри вернулся несколько дней спустя: с невнятным извинением, двумя чашками чая и просьбой-требованием о новой порции возбуждающего зелья. Северус почти не сомневался, что Поттера привела к нему именно нужда в зелье, а вовсе не чувство раскаяния, поэтому он без колебаний отверг предложенный чай.   
  
— Приносить извинения лишь потому, что вы не в состоянии удовлетворить жену в постели без помощи моих зелий — это жалко, Поттер.   
— Нет-нет, я действительно хочу извиниться. Я знаю, что вы никогда не стали бы делать хоркрукс, и с моей стороны было неправильным даже предположить подобное, — запротестовал Гарри. Его слова лились гладким потоком, словно он выучил их наизусть. — Я просто…   
— Вы просто думали, что можете обвинить меня в использовании Тёмной магии, а затем прийти и как ни в чём не бывало потребовать одно из моих зелий?   
— Я… Я просто не знал, как извиниться, и поэтому всё откладывал и откладывал поход к вам на потом. А потом… В общем, меня отправила Джинни, — нужно было отдать Поттеру должное, при этих словах он нервно переминался с ноги на ногу и вообще выглядел пристыженным.   
  
Северус вовсе не удивился тому факту, что дочь Молли Уизли командует мужем. И всё-таки… Он приподнял бровь и Поттер покраснел. Снейп никогда особенно не вникал в отношения между Гарри и его женой, но не сомневался, что они вели только к бесконечному разочарованию и появлению на свет очередной партии гриффиндорцев.   
  
— Ваша жена заставила вас передо мной извиниться? — задумчиво уточнил он.   
— Ну-у, не совсем так, но она хотела, чтобы я достал ещё афродизиака. Сказала, что раз уж её карьера всё равно испорчена, то мы можем завести ещё одного ребёнка.   
— И вы согласились?   
— Ну да, почему нет? Разве вы не поступили бы точно так же?   
  
Сперва извинения с фальшивым раскаянием, а теперь это. Снейп скривился.    
— Согласился ли бы я впустить в этот мир ребёнка, руководствуясь подобными мотивами? Уж точно нет.   
  
Поттер замялся.   
— Когда вы так это формулируете, получается действительно как-то неприглядно. Но это ведь не значит, что мы не будем любить нашего ребёнка, и вообще…   
  
Северус скептически изогнул бровь:   
— И вообще?   
— Это словно какая-то игра. Когда-то давно я спрашивал Джинни, хочет ли она в будущем иметь детей. Она тогда ответила, мол, конечно же, хочет. Я уточнил, сколько детей, и она сказала «не так много, чтобы они меня ошеломляли». А я ответил, что, возможно, я как раз хотел бы, чтобы дети меня ошеломляли. Но Джинни думала только о своей карьере и…   
— Мистер Поттер, то, как и о чём вы договариваетесь со своей супругой — по любым поводам — ваше личное дело, — не выдержал Северус, с трудом прогоняя заманчивую мысль принять двойную порцию зелья от головной боли. Брак Поттеров вызывал у него мигрень.   
— С Джинни вообще намного легче жить, когда она беременна. Понятия не имею, почему, но…   
— То есть, вы цените свой личный комфорт больше, чем благополучие собственных детей?   
  
Поттер вскинулся, сжав руки в кулаки и шагнув ближе к Снейпу. У него был такой вид, точно он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы Северуса не ударить.   
— Вы не пробовали с ней жить, когда у неё один из очередных «сложных периодов»! Я вообще сомневаюсь, что вы можете здраво рассуждать о чём-то подобном, учитывая, что сами вы не женаты и никогда не были! Вы даже не представляете, что это такое…   
  
«А это уже новое оскорбление. И оно так легко слетело у Поттера с языка», — с непонятной горечью подумал Северус. Впрочем, у него тоже не было проблем с придумыванием ядовитых ответов.   
  
— Инфантильный импотент, — тут же парировал он.   
Поттер замер на полуслове, выпучив глаза:   
— Что-о?!   
— Вы — инфантильный избалованный ребёнок, которого заботят только его собственные желания. А ещё вы импотент. Так что я всего лишь озвучил очевидные факты.   
— Но вы же пообещали, что никогда не станете использовать против меня что-либо из того, что я вам тогда сказал! Это… Эта информация должна была быть конфиденциальной! Ах вы!. — чуть не задохнувшись от негодования, Гарри раскрывал и закрывал рот, как вытащенная из воды рыбина.   
— Вся конфиденциальность соблюдена, — хладнокровно заметил Снейп. — Я не поделился этой информацией ни с кем, кроме вас самого.   
  
Поттер ещё секунду бешено на него смотрел, после чего резко развернулся и выбежал за дверь.   


* * *   


Дни, когда Гарри не приходил в аптеку, были… скучными. Как минимум. Чтобы хоть чем-то заполнить время, Северус от корки до корки читал «Ежедневный Пророк», заваривал воду в чайнике вместо того, чтобы вскипятить её одним движением волшебной палочки, и готовил в два раза больше зелий, чем обычно.   
  
После ссоры с Поттером ему пришлось убивать весь остаток дня. Подготовив срочные заказы и долистав «Пророк», Северус до глубокой ночи сидел в спальне и бездумно смотрел в пустой камин.   
  
Не то чтобы Поттер приходил к нему в аптеку каждый день. И не то чтобы Северус испытывал какую-то зависимость от Поттера и его общества. У него ведь были и другие покупатели, другие посетители… Хотя нет, вдруг осознал Северус. У него были другие покупатели, но не было посетителей. Поттер был единственным, кто приходил к нему в аптеку и задерживался дольше, чем было необходимо для того, чтобы взять своё зелье и расплатиться.   
  
В те дни, когда Поттер не приходил, Северус работал по главному профилю своей аптеки: варил зелья любви и страсти для ведьм и волшебников, которых сделали несчастными министерские Постановления о браках, и выполнял правительственные заказы на афродизиаковое «шампанское», используемое Министерством на магических свадьбах.   
  
Когда Гарри всё-таки вернулся, Снейп приложил все силы, чтобы прогнать его снова.   
  
— Я читал в «Пророке», что у вас жаркий роман с Виктором Крамом, — сказал Северус, глядя на Поттера поверх банки с кожей хвосторогих жаб. — Что вы —его… Как же они это назвали?. Ах, да, его постельная игрушка.   
  
Оскорбление было взято взаймы у «Пророка», но оно попало точно в цель. Поттер густо покраснел и принялся нервно кружить по аптеке.   
  
— Понятия не имею, откуда они берут все эти вещи. Никакой это не жаркий роман… Я просто…   
— Вы просто хотели попробовать, каково это — быть с кем-то, когда не нужно применять возбуждающие зелья? — предположил Северус.   
  
Поттер замер посреди аптеки и потрясённо на него уставился:   
— Как вы узнали?   
— Действительно, как? — хмыкнул зельевар. — Возможно, мне стоит напомнить вам, что именно я варил для вас все эти зелья?   
— Нет, я имел в виду, как вы узнали, что мне не понадобилось зелье, когда я был с Вик...   
— Насколько я помню, в прошлом у вас были похожие... контакты с другими мужчинами. И, по вашим словам, с ними вам моё зелье тоже не требовалось. Так что было логичным предположить, что это до сих пор так.   
— Но это же не повод цитировать гнусности «Пророка» и называть меня постельной игрушкой! У меня с Виктором нет ничего серьёзного...   
— Я затронул эту тему вовсе не потому, что меня интересуют подробности ваших отношений, болван.   
  
Поттер выглядел почти огорчённым. Затем он повернулся к Северусу спиной и принялся снова расхаживать по аптеке.   
— Тогда почему?   
— Я лишь хотел узнать, стоит ли мне ожидать заказов на ваше зелье в обозримом будущем? Ведь если вы планируете развестись с женой и стать мальчиком для постели Виктора Крама…   
  
Гарри резко обернулся, неверяще уставившись на Северуса. Затем он устало потёр глаза.   
— Какой же вы всё-таки мерзавец. Хладнокровный бессердечный ублюдок. Если бы вы только могли понять…   
— Я всё прекрасно понимаю, — заверил его Северус, но Поттер лишь развернулся и вышел из аптеки.   
  
Проблема афродизиака для Поттера была неразрешимой. Оставался всего один состав, который Снейп мог ему предложить, когда текущий вариант перестанет помогать. Что же касается более сильных рецептов… Несомненно, Северус мог сварить более сильные зелья. Но все они были бы безнадёжно ядовитыми.   
  
Снейп сильно сомневался, что Поттер захочет заниматься с женой сексом ценой того, чтобы вскоре загреметь в лечебницу Святого Мунго и провести там остаток своей короткой жизни с нейронами мозга, начисто выжженными жёлчью гаргульи.   
  
Размышляя над этой задачей в процессе варки очередной порции самого сильного «безопасного» афродизиака, Северус внёс в свой рецепт небольшое изменение. Когда Гарри пришёл снова и в своей невыразительно-намекающей манере попросил новое средство, Снейп молча вручил ему флакон.   
  
— В голубой цвет! — выдохнул Поттер на следующий день, влетая в аптеку и сверля Северуса тяжёлым взглядом до тех пор, пока остальные покупатели не поспешили к выходу, решив, что им лучше заглянуть за зельями в другой раз.   
  
Гарри провёл палочкой вдоль своего тела, отменяя наложенные чары Гламура, чтобы Северус смог увидеть последствия своего зелья.   
— Вы покрасили меня в голубой цвет!   
  


Северус пожал плечами:   
— Я когда-то предупреждал, что вам стоит более внятно формулировать, какое зелье вам требуется, иначе...   
— Я всё внятно сформулировал.   
— О, в самом деле? — притворно удивился Северус. — Что ж, впредь буду знать, что стоять и смотреть в пол, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и мямля что-то вроде «э-э-э… вы бы не могли... м-м-м… дать мне что-то… ну-у… ещё?.» — для вас обозначает «внятно сформулировать».   
  
Поттер негодующе на него посмотрел:   
— Но вы же поняли, что я имел в виду.   
— Рад это слышать. Такими темпами уже к концу года я смогу составить полный Поттеро-английский словарь. Специально дополненный невразумительными междометиями и...   
— Прекратите, — не выдержал Гарри. — Вы дали мне зелье, которое покрасило меня в голубой цвет, когда я ждал, что оно… ну-у... вы сами знаете...   
— Откройте мне секрет, Поттер, как вы с супругой обычно договариваетесь о грядущем интиме? Ваши диалоги накануне секса должны быть просто потрясающими.   
  
Увы, обычные диалоги с Поттером потрясающими не были: гриффиндорец с бульдожьим упрямством вернулся к своей изначальной претензии.   
  
— Вы покрасили меня в голубой цвет, — повторил Гарри в третий раз.   
— Покрасил, — согласился Северус. — А вы назвали меня хладнокровным бессердечным ублюдком.   
  
Хотя зельевар и не подал тогда виду, эта фраза серьёзно его задела. Он полагал, что они с Поттером оставили позади подобный обмен оскорблениями, что между ними образовалась если не дружба, то некое доброе приятельство. И вот, после стольких часов, добровольно проведённых в обществе Северуса, Гарри с лёгкостью его оскорбил точно так же, как делал это в Хогвартсе, словно с тех пор ничего и не изменилось…   
  
— Чёрт побери, Снейп, я же не имел это в виду по-настоящему. И мы уже не в Хогвартсе, а я не Джеймс-чёртов-Поттер. Ты не можешь наказывать меня каждый раз, когда я выйду из себя и скажу что-то, чего не должен был бы.   
— Не могу? — Северус приподнял бровь, — Это почему же?   
  
Поттер неожиданно рассмеялся, совсем как в их недавние «мирные» времена.   
— Почему же?. Ох, видел бы ты лицо Джинни!.   
— Благодарю покорно, но я бы предпочёл его не видеть, — невозмутимо отозвался Северус, и Поттер зашёлся в новом приступе хохота.   
— О-ох, — продолжил Гарри, наконец отсмеявшись. — Давай сочтём, что мы квиты, а? Прости, что назвал тебя бессердечным ублюдком. И что наговорил тебе всех тех гадостей в Хогвартсе. И что позволил сгореть в Адском Пламени учебнику твоей матери. И…   
— Вовсе необязательно перечислять весь список ваших передо мной прегрешений, Поттер, — беззлобно хмыкнул Снейп. — Я не смогу слушать вас целый день.   
  
Поттер ответил ему укоризненным взглядом, и Северус сдался, доставая из-под прилавка флакончик с правильным зельем.   
  
— Прошу прощения за то, что покрасил вас в голубой цвет, — вздохнул он.   
  
Гарри расплылся в улыбке и быстро транфигурировал столик, стулья, заварочный чайник и две чашки. Совсем как в старые времена, словно ничего и не случилось.   
  
Тот факт, что Северус стал замечать разницу между теми днями, когда Поттер заходил в аптеку, и когда его не было, был совершенно нелогичным. Но, похоже, все попытки избавиться от Поттера были обречены на провал.   



	5. Всё хорошо, что хорошо заканчивается

— Меня повысили, — объявил Поттер, протягивая Северусу коробку с куском шоколадного торта. — И я подумал, что мы могли бы это отпраздновать.   
— Не знал, что существуют и следующие уровни глупости, более высокие, чем ваш прошлый, — хмыкнул Снейп. — Но в любом случае, поздравляю.   
  
Гарри отковырял кусочек глазури и бросил его в зельевара.   
— Очень смешно. Не в этом смысле, язва; меня сделали Главным Аврором, — он отправил в рот большой кусок торта и тщательно облизал вилку. — И первое, что я сделал сегодня утром, это оставил у мисс Бёркенбридж на столе запрос о пересмотре вашего дела.   
— Моего дела?   
— Вы сидите здесь взаперти уже годы. И варите для Министерства всё, что оно ни попросит. Чёрт, да вы даже изобрели для них новые зелья! Совершенно несправедливо, что…   
— Сомневаюсь, что мисс Бёркенбридж согласится с вашим видением ситуации, мистер Поттер. Вам не стоит подвергать свою новую должность бессмысленному риску.   
  
Гарри скривился:   
— После всего, что вы для меня сделали?   
  
В уголке его рта осталось пятнышко шоколадной глазури. Северус обратил на это внимание и предложил свой носовой платок, но Поттер лишь старательно облизнулся, смешно высовывая язык.   
  
— Сами знаете, если бы не вы, у меня не было бы ни Джеймса, ни Ала, — продолжил Гарри. — Что бы вы ни думали о моём браке, своих мальчишек я бы не променял ни на что.   
— Джеймса или Ала? — Снейп выделил голосом первое имя.   
— Угу, — Поттер остановил продвижение ко рту вилки с очередным кусочком торта. — Я же сказал, что читал ваше дело. То шампанское у меня на свадьбе... Я до вчерашнего дня не догадывался, что на самом деле это было одно из ваших зелий. Я всегда думал, что это… что я просто слишком много тогда выпил. Понимаете?   
  
Северус поморщился:   
— Не очень. Я слышал о похожей реакции, но она наблюдалась всего у нескольких людей. Из весьма существенного количества.   
  
Гарри со вздохом пожал плечами:   
— Неважно. Кстати, говоря о зельях… — он замялся и начал гонять по блюдцу шоколадные крошки. Северус молча придвинул к нему свой нетронутый кусок торта и Поттер без колебаний набросился на угощение.   
  
— Я тут думал о зельях, — тихо сказал Гарри, — и я знаю, что вам больше нечего мне предложить из афродизиаков. Я видел содержимое вашего шкафчика не хуже вас самого, и я знаю, что на нижних полках больше не осталось неопробованных мной флаконов нужного цвета. Вот я и хотел узнать… может, у вас где-нибудь найдётся пузырёк с Амортенцией?   
— Амортенцией? — Снейп поднял брови.   
  
Поттер кивнул, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом:   
— Я просто подумал, что если бы мне удалось обмануть своё тело, заставив его думать, будто я люблю Джинни, то, возможно, я бы смог…   
— Поттер, согласно действующим законам Министерства, Амортенция противозаконна, — очень ровным тоном ответил Северус.   
  
Сам факт, что Поттер хотел воспользоваться зельем, чтобы привязать себя к нелюбимой женщине; что Лили, будь она жива, увидела бы, до чего дошёл её сын… Это даже не заслуживало ответа, но у Снейпа не было другого выбора.   
  
— И позвольте мне избавить вас от возможных мыслей о том, чтобы сварить её самостоятельно, — сухо добавил он. Это оказалось неожиданно легко: нужно было просто воспринимать разговор с Поттером об Амортенции как сугубо профессиональный; как любой другой разговор о зельях с любым другим покупателем. — Шесть ингредиентов Амортенции запрещены к продаже или хранению. Приготовление самого зелья строго регулируется Министерскими постановлениями; хочу заметить, теми самыми постановлениями, которые вынудили вас столь скоропалительно жениться. Министерство решило, что было бы слишком опрометчивым склонять молодых людей к ранним бракам, оставив при этом открытый доступ к зелью, вызывающему ложные чувства.   
  
Северус устало потёр переносицу и продолжил:   
— Сам процесс изготовления Амортенции на порядок превосходит ваши зельеварческие способности, а если вы решите прибегнуть к помощи кого-то из своих друзей — к примеру, миссис Грейнджер-Уизли, их привлекут к столь же полной ответственности за нарушение закона.   
  
Поттер поперхнулся последним кусочком торта.   
— Но вы-то наверняка могли бы...   
— Нет.   
— Но что же мне тогда?..   
— Возможно, вам стоит начать учиться решать свои проблемы без помощи зелий, — холодно заметил Северус. Взмахнув палочкой, он уничтожил пустые коробки из-под торта, после чего поднялся по лестнице в свою личную каморку, захлопнул за собой дверь и немедленно её запер. 

  
Похоже, большинство его встреч с Гарри Поттером стали заканчиваться хлопаньем дверей. Но сегодняшняя беседа особенно отличилась: деревянная дверь в комнату Северуса всё ещё вибрировала, когда зельевар услышал, как Поттер вышел из аптеки.   
  
Возможно, теперь Поттер наконец-то понял свой урок и станет держаться от него подальше?   


* * *   


— Не могу понять, почему вы не можете просто дать мне Амортенцию, — поведение Поттера как никогда походило на жалобное нытьё. Едва ли не впервые за всё время, которое Северус знал Поттера до, после и во время Хогвартса.   
— Амортенция незаконна. Я что, объяснил это недостаточно понятно для вашего крошечного мозга? Или у Главного Аврора существуют какие-то проблемы с пониманием незаконности?   
— Нет, но…   
— Или, может, существуют причины, по которым к вам законы должны применяться иначе, чем ко всем остальным?   
  
Поттер обмяк и ссутулился:   
— Нет, но я… Я просто не вижу никакого другого решения. Вы сказали, что то голубое зелье было вашим самым сильным рецептом. А если других зелий нет, что же мне делать?   
— Возможно, вам стоит прекратить принуждать себя заниматься сексом с женой, если это вызывает у вас столь очевидное отвращение, а вместо этого начать жить своей, а не министерской жизнью? К примеру, найти партнёра, который подходил бы вам больше. Может быть, Виктор Крам? — Северус постарался не подать виду, что ощутил укол холода от одной этой мысли. С Виктором Крамом Поттеру больше не будут нужны возбуждающие зелья, а значит, ему больше не нужно будет приходить к Снейпу в аптеку. У Гарри не будет ни малейших причин хоть иногда заходить и оставаться на чашку чая, разбавляя собой бесконечную монотонность его дней.   
  
— Виктор Крам? Но Виктор…   
  
Снейп его перебил, не желая слушать, как Поттер на разные лады повторяет имя своего любовника:   
— Я провёл дополнительное исследование симптомов, которые у вас вызвала самая первая доза афродизиака, выпитого на вашей свадьбе. И выяснилось, что похожий эффект испытали и другие мои гомосексуальные клиенты.   
— Что? Вы бы не могли повторить это по-человечески? — Гарри остановился посреди аптеки, оказавшись прямо под лучами полуденного света, проникающими в окно. Поттер, который мог выйти на улицу, когда ему вздумается, прогуляться под солнцем, вдохнуть свежий воздух… Но сейчас он лишь озадаченно моргал.   
— Это и было по-человечески, — хмыкнул Северус. — Но если вы просили, чтобы я объяснил всё словами, состоящими из не более, чем двух слогов, пожалуйста: афродизиак, который вы выпили на свадьбе, должен был вызвать страсть и повысить вероятность зачатия, чтобы молодожёны смогли образовать семью уже в первую свою брачную ночь...   
— Всё ещё не могу поверить, что вы подлили мне в шампанское подобную дрянь! — Гарри выглядел обиженным, но Северус его не винил. Действия Министерства были и впрямь беспрецедентными.   
— Я ничего вам не подливал, Поттер, это сделал какой-то министерский проныра. А вы всё выпили, даже не удосужившись проверить, налито ли у вас в бокале шампанское, или яд, или вообще какая-то неизвестная науке жидкость. Кстати, справедливости ради, согласие на свадебный афродизиак должно было быть в копии Министерских постановлений, которую вы подписали во время церемонии своего бракосочетания.   
  
Поттер неопределённо повёл рукой:   
— Всё это уже неважно… Так что там вы говорили насчёт моей реакции на это зелье?   
— Когда его принимали волшебники и ведьмы нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации, на следующее утро они чувствовали себя ужасно больными, с симптомами, похожими на сильнейшее похмелье.   
— То есть, вы хотите сказать, что я…   
— Вы никогда не сможете заниматься сексом с супругой без помощи афродизиака или какого-то другого внешнего стимулятора, да, — Северус с удовольствием наблюдал, как Поттер попеременно краснеет и бледнеет. Неудивительно, что Снейпу было скучно в те дни, когда Гарри не заходил — гриффиндорец был развлечением уже сам по себе.   
  
— Вы хотите сказать, что я... гей??   
— Вы развлекались с Виктором Крамом, но так и не пришли к этому выводу? Вы же были его сладким мальчиком, которого ценили за внешность, а не за мозги...   
— Это неправда! Я… — Поттер неожиданно осёкся, глядя на свои сжатые кулаки. Затем он медленно разжал пальцы и посмотрел сквозь них на свет. — Я с ним не развлекался. Это было… так, просто что-то на одну ночь. И та ночь давно закончилась.   
— Возможно, одна ночь с другим мужчиной ещё не доказывает вашу гомосексуальность, но ваша реакция на зелье говорит именно об этом. Кстати, если помните, вы и раньше упоминали, что чувствовали определенное притяжение к мужчинам. И для этого вам не требовалось никаких афродизиаков.   
— Но я же женат на Джинни.   
— Безусловно. И, согласно вашему письменному согласию с Министерскими постановлениями, вы обязаны оставаться с ней в браке в течение как минимум двадцати лет или же до рождения троих совместных детей — в зависимости от того, что наступит раньше.   
— А вы обязаны отрабатывать своё условное заключение в течение двадцати лет, только у вас нет возможности сократить этот срок любым количеством детей. Что совершенно несправедливо, учитывая сколько детей за последние годы появилось на свет исключительно благодаря вам и вашим зельям…   
— Моё условное заключение и ваш брак — немного разные вещи, Поттер, — фыркнул Северус. Безумные повороты гриффиндорской логики никогда не прекращали его удивлять.   
— Да, но я… Джинни снова беременна, — медленно сказал Гарри. — Так что это уже трое. Достаточно для того, чтобы считать выполненными условия моего контракта с Министерством.   
— Несомненно, — кивнул Снейп, не находя, что ещё сказать по этому поводу.   
— Надеюсь, на этот раз будет девочка, — Поттер взъерошил волосы. — У меня уже заканчиваются идеи имён для мальчиков.   
— Статистически у вас равновероятные шансы зачать как мальчика, так и девочку, — скучным тоном проинформировал его Северус. — Несмотря на то, что у вас уже…   
— Лили Эйлин, — перебил его Гарри. — Джинни не слишком-то нравится, она предлагает «Лили Луна», но мне кажется, что «Лили Эйлин» звучит лучше. Как думаете?   
— Супруга наделила вас полными правами выбирать имена вашим детям? Я думал, что хотя бы кто-то из её семейства заслужил того, чтобы вы назвали ребёнка в его честь.   
  
Поттер рассмеялся:   
— Не-а. С её стороны родни все ещё живы, а значит, кто-то наверняка обидится, если ребёнка назовут в честь кого-то другого. Когда мы выбирали имя для Джеймса, то долго думали насчёт Фреда, но в конце концов Джинни решила, что Джорджа будет расстраивать лишнее упоминание этого имени.   
— Но Эйлин вовсе не из вашего фамильного древа и она уж точно не имеет никакого отношения лично к вам. Мне трудно понять, почему вы решили выбрать именно это имя.   
— Ну-у, то же самое можно сказать и о вас с Альбусом, но это же не помешало... — Поттер не стал договаривать, вместо этого неопределённо помахав рукой в воздухе.   
— О, этот неповторимый процесс гриффиндорского принятия решений, — хмыкнул Северус.   
  
Поттер показал ему язык.   
— Уж получше вашего слизеринского. Драко назвал своего сына Скорпиус Гиперион. Можете себе это представить?   
— Вполне. Хорошее имя.   
— Вы же не можете всерьёз так думать! — Гарри сгорбился, облокотившись на прилавок. — Хотя нет, вы-то как раз можете. Вы что, действительно так думаете?   
— Моё мнение по этому поводу едва ли имеет значение, мистер Поттер. Вряд ли я когда-нибудь обзаведусь собственными детьми.   
  
Поттер, всё ещё склонившись над прилавком, окинул его внимательным взглядом:   
— Не вижу никаких причин, которые помешали бы вам завести детей. Если бы вы этого захотели, конечно. Разве что вам хватило общения с детьми за время вашего преподавания в Хогвартсе. Хотя я вам скажу, что быть отцом — это потрясающе. Как бы у нас дальше всё ни сложилось с Джинни, с детьми я хотел бы видеться так часто, как она мне позволит.   
— Не сомневаюсь, что вы бы выиграли опёку над своими детьми, если бы надумали решать этот вопрос через Визенгамот. Ваша репутация...   
  
Гарри только отмахнулся от этих слов и Северус помимо воли засмотрелся на грациозное движение его ладони.   
  
— Но что же мне делать, в самом деле? Если я и Джинни…   
— Если мы с Джинни, — машинально поправил его Снейп, — у вас всегда была ужасная грамматика. А я всегда повторял, что не намерен быть вашим консультантом по семейным отношениям. Если вам нужно с кем-нибудь поговорить, поищите специалиста в маггловском мире.   
— Если бы вы могли просто дать мне Амортенцию…   
— Нет.   
  
Похоже, Северусу удалось вложить в свой короткий отказ достаточно холода, потому что Поттер отодвинулся от прилавка, на который уже чуть ли не прилёг, и начал нервно кружить по аптеке.   
  
— Я просто не знаю, что мне делать.   
— Всё просто: останьтесь со своей женой или уйдите от неё. Зачем вы так себя мучаете, Поттер?   
  
Гарри тут же вернулся к прилавку и подался вперёд. Затем, видимо что-то надумав, он протиснулся вглубь «хозяйской» части аптеки и встал прямо перед Северусом.   
  
— Если бы только всё было так просто, — тихо вздохнул он.   
— Поттер, что вы делаете? — спросил Северус неожиданно севшим голосом. Гарри стоял к нему очень близко. Слишком близко, чтобы это было комфортным.   
— Когда я был с Виктором, я думал вовсе не о нём, — сказал Гарри, а после этого невероятного признания потянулся и поцеловал Северуса.   
  
Губы Поттера были очень мягкими и он определённо умел целоваться. Соблазняя Северуса своей неожиданной сладостью, Гарри прижал его спиной к столь хорошо знакомому шкафчику и тесно прильнул всем телом, ошеломляя своим напором и жаром… А потом зазвенел колокольчик на входе в аптеку.   
  
Северус отстранился, разрывая поцелуй. Он тяжело дышал, хватая ртом воздух, а его сердце колотилось так сильно, что это было даже немного больно. Поттер выглядел не менее выбитым из колеи. Глядя на Снейпа, он густо покраснел, затем нервно провёл рукой по волосам и пробормотал:   
— Это было…   
  
Возле входной двери кто-то выразительно откашлялся. Поттер бросил на Северуса ещё один ошарашенный взгляд и выбежал из аптеки. Дверь за ним громко захлопнулась и любые слова так и остались невысказанными.   
  
Северус дотронулся до своих губ: они были холодными. Гарри Поттер обнимал его, целовал его, и сбежал при первом же намёке на трудности.   
  
— О-о, что это было? — миссис Брейзетвейт поставила на пол свои набитые покупками сумки и придвинула стул для посетителей поближе к прилавку. — Кажется, ваш молодой человек…   
— Он не мой молодой человек, — неприязненно ответил Снейп. 

Хотя он и был зол на миссис Брейзетвейт за её несвоевременное появление, в некотором смысле даже хорошо, что она помешала им с Гарри. Поттер не был и никогда не будет его. Сделав глубокий вдох, Северус достал из-под прилавка флакон с Противоболтливым зельем, которое миссис Брейзетвейт заказывала у него для своего невезучего супруга.   
  
— Я могу предложить вам что-нибудь ещё?   
  
Терпеливо дождавшись, пока покупательница уйдёт, Снейп закрыл аптеку и провёл остаток дня в свою комнатке под крышей. Поттер не был и никогда не будет его. Северус повторял себе эти слова, как мантру. Не было никакого смысла размышлять, как всё могло сложиться и что могло бы быть, если бы...   


* * *   


Месяц проходил за месяцем. Поттер больше не появлялся и время тянулось бесконечно медленно и монотонно: точно так же, как это было до тех пор, пока Гарри не омрачил жизнь Северуса своим первым визитом. Наблюдая за тем, как меняется длина солнечных лучей на полу аптеки и верхняя одежда его покупателей, Северус отрешенно предполагал, что менялись и времена года.   
  
Не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение. Пока Снейп жил в Хогвартсе, бывали периоды, когда он вообще не выбирался из подземелий за исключением приемов пищи в Большом зале. Северус был не из тех, кто не мыслил жизни без постоянных путешествий или утверждал, что солнечный свет им необходим, как воздух.   
  
Но теперь, когда он попросту не мог никуда выйти, всё ощущалось иначе: Северус больше не мог прогуляться по укромным тропам Запретного Леса, собирая редкие ингредиенты для зелий и гадая, какие опасные твари рыскают там по ночам. Он даже не мог найти Поттера и вбить ему в голову немного здравого смысла.   
  
Теперь всё изменилось. Снейп следил за успехами Поттера в «Ежедневном Пророке», читал об арестах, которые тот провёл в качестве Главного Аврора, изучал его неожиданные интервью о том, что в Министерстве магии настало время для перемен, и рассматривал сияющую Джинни Поттер, чья беременность стала уже очевидной.   
  
По фотографиям, снятым репортёрами «Пророка», никто бы в жизни не догадался, что Гарри Поттер с супругой не были счастливы вместе. Они не обнимались и не держались за руки, но они искренне улыбались в камеру, и у Северуса не было ни малейших причин считать, что улыбка Поттера могла предназначаться кому-то другому.   
  
Снейп думал о том, что Поттер, скорее всего, больше не появится в аптеке теперь, когда зелья больше ничем не могут ему помочь. А значит, Северусу больше не придётся его видеть, и они могут просто притвориться, что того абсурдного поцелуя никогда не было. Да им даже притворяться не понадобится. Не было никакого поцелуя.   
* * *   
Северус вновь обзавёлся привычкой пить чай пополудни, когда солнечные лучи достигали той части аптеки, где Поттер обычно трансфигурировал столик со стульями. Где они с Поттером часами сидели и пили чай, как старые добрые друзья...   
  
За исключением послеобеденного чая, Снейп вернул свой распорядок дня к той размеренной жизни, которую он вёл, пока не появился Поттер. Северус заполнял всё своё свободное время варкой зелий и выполнением заказов, и чувствовал себя вполне самодостаточным. Поэтому он искренне удивился, когда однажды на пороге его аптеки вновь появился Гарри Поттер, принеся с собой резкий порыв осеннего ветра.   
  
— Привет, — сказал Поттер, стягивая с рук тёплые перчатки. — На этот раз я хотел удостовериться, что вы услышите всё от меня лично, а не прочтёте в «Пророке».   
  
Несколько мгновений Северус просто молча на него смотрел, прежде чем смог найти подходящий ответ:   
— Только не говорите, что вы решили назвать своего младшего ребёнка каким-нибудь ужасным именем, вроде Северины, или чего-то не менее абсурдного.   
  
Гарри расплылся в улыбке:   
— Нет, ничего такого. Вы досрочно освобождены от отбывания своего условного заключения. Вот, — и он протянул Северусу какой-то свиток.   
— Освобождён?   
— Ага. Мисс Бёркенбридж обнаружила, что её рейтинг стремительно падает, после чего достаточно было лишь пустить пару слухов в нужных местах. Госпожа министр отчаянно хочет удержаться в своём кресле, вот я и намекнул ей, что на её месте я бы освободил вас самостоятельно, не дожидаясь, пока я пойду со всей этой историей в «Ежедневный Пророк».   
  
Гарри принял эффектную позу и выразительно продекламировал:   
— «Северус Снейп, герой войны, невиновный во всех преступлениях, но несправедливо осуждённый Министерством...» Думаю, получилась бы отличная статья.   
— Похоже, вы всё-таки научились играть в политические игры Министерства, — Северус позволил себе лёгкую полуулыбку.   
  
Поттер ухмыльнулся в ответ:   
— Угу. Работа Главного Аврора — это ведь не только решать, кому достанутся громкие и перспективные расследования, а кто будет долгими дождливыми ночами караулить Мандангуса Флетчера… Рон устроил мне сцену из-за Джинни, и я поручил ему это задание на пару недель.   
— Уже злоупотребляете своей властью? Вы определённо научились играть в эти игры, Поттер.   
  
Гарри улыбнулся ещё шире:   
— У меня был самый лучший учитель: человек, который покрасил меня в голубой цвет, когда я начал вести себя как идиот... 

Поттер подошёл ближе и сделал глубокий вдох. 

— Так что вы думаете… обо всём этом? Официальное решение о моём разводе будет объявлено только через несколько недель, но я подумал...   
— Думающий Гарри Поттер. Срочно вызывайте «Ежедневный Пророк», — беззлобно хмыкнул Северус. 

  
Поттер ворвался в его аптеку точно так же, как и в самый первый раз, и он снова перевернул мир Северуса с энергией небольшого урагана. Гарри был здесь. Он стоял перед ним, живой и тёплый, и… Северус был ему нужен?   
  
Дни, когда Северус заполнял всё своё время зельями и прочими аптечными делами, вдруг показались ему невероятно пустыми.   
  
— Я бы предпочёл слишком сильно об этом не задумываться, — ответил Северус, тщетно пытаясь усмирить своё заполошное сердцебиение. — Гриффиндорцы славятся своей склонностью к сентиментальной романтической чепухе. Хотя я надеюсь, что вы усвоили свой урок о поспешной женитьбе.   
— Безусловно, — Гарри неожиданно смущённо улыбнулся. — Но я подумал… может, ты наконец начнёшь звать меня Гарри? И давай сходим куда-то на чашечку чая?   
  
Северус осторожно взялся за протянутую ему ладонь и переплёл их пальцы вместе. Он чувствовал пульс Поттера возле запястья: такой же быстрый и горячий, как и его собственный.   
  
— Звучит вполне приемлемо, — тихо ответил он.   
— Замечательно, — Гарри просиял той мягкой внутренней улыбкой, которую Северус так часто видел на их фотографиях с Джинни. Только в отличие от тех фотографий, сейчас Гарри смотрел ему прямо в глаза и выглядел ещё счастливее. Уголки губ Северуса неуверенно дёрнулись, и он позволил им сложиться в ответную улыбку.   
  
— Постой, — спохватился Поттер, доставая свою палочку, — давай сперва утеплим тебя по погоде.   
  
Всё ещё держась с Гарри за руки, одетый в наколдованные Гарри пальто и шарф, Северус Снейп сделал свой первый шаг прочь из министерской аптеки и навстречу солнечному свету.

~Fin~


End file.
